Whatever It Takes To Save It
by Sweettweet07
Summary: "I have to go save the Maid-Latte," She tried to escape Usui's strong hold but failed pathetically. He began, "Save the Maid latte, uh? Dressed up like this?" He looked down at her sexy attire. "What have you done to the girl I used to know?"
1. 1: Don't lie

**HI GUYS I'M BACK! With a story of circumstances (Halloween of course but just the nasty side ;) Find out a side of Misaki you never knew , ENJOY!**

**P.S : Again my French side could show through my writting**

**disclaimer: I don't own maid sama**

It was a calm and peaceful day at Maid latte. Some people may think that it's a good thing, but when it has been 3 weeks that the average of customer per day is below 5, that's when there is a major problem. Usually, there's at least 3 maids who works at the same shift. But not anymore…

It was Misaki's shift today. It has been 4 days since the last time she worked. Because the number of customers has decreased, the manager couldn't afford to pay more than one maid for the same shift, that's why every employee has her day.

Misaki looked in the room. There were the 3 idiots, a regular customer and this perverted outer-space alien. Since 3 weeks, it has always been them who came in Maid latte.

5 persons… only 5 damn persons… geez…

When her shift was over, Misaki went into the staff room and saw Satsuki, her manager, looking depressed. That was not a surprise, she had this aura around her since 3 weeks, but tonight was different. She was sitting on the plastic chair, her left elbow on the table with her chin in his palm, and was staring at her right finger moving in circular movements on the table. A document was beside her with a pencil on it. She didn't even noticed Misaki coming.

"Manager? " Misaki said, laying her hand on her shoulder.

"Ah…Misaki… take care on your way home, I'll close the café" she said, trying to smile, but anyone with an average IQ could have easily guess that something was wrong.

"Is there something wrong?" She didn't like when people lie to her face.

"Not at all, everything is fine, Misa-chan… you should go it's getting late"

But Misaki had no intention to go anywhere, not before she could figure out why her manager was acting this way. She noticed the paper lying beside Satsuki and saw the title: Sales Contract. She took the document and showed it to her manager.

"What the hell is this? Don't tell me you want to sell the Café…" She said with a furious tone.

No response…

"Manager? You know that it would be really stupid to do that…" Satsuki's eyes met Misaki's gaze. She deserve to know the truth, she thought…

"Misaki… it's a rough time for the business… since the Sirens Mocha opened beside us, the number of customers has dramatically decreased… If we don't sale we might lose everything…"

It's true that, since his opening, a lot of regular customers quit the Maid latte for the Sirens Mocha. Both restaurants were very similar but, from what they heard, the waitresses were perhaps less dressed. And because the customers they had were mostly men, there is no doubt about what they chose. As for the new customers, it's sure that they would prefer to go to the newest place.

"You gotta be kidding me, it has only been 3 weeks, the customers are still attracted by the newest place, once this phenomenon will be finished, our regular customers will come back, trust me" She didn't know if she was trying to convince Satsuki or herself.

"Misa-chan, I know that this place is really important for you, as for all of us, but I have to think about all the options, and the sale is one of them and maybe the only one"

"But there's must be something that we can do! " Misaki said full of hope.

"Maybe there is, but right now I can't think about one of them… so go home misaki… you are doing the breakfast shift tomorrow with Honoka so you got to wake up early… and don't worry about that , okay?"

"Fine then, but promise me you won't sign this contract, not before we could have think about all the possible solution"

"Okay, I promise, good night and thanks!"

She went to her locker to change her clothes not able to focus on what she was doing, trying to find a solution that does not include the sale of the restaurant.

Lost in her thoughts, she almost had a heart attack when someone closed (a little too hard ) her locker's door.

"Yoo prez!" said the blond hair guy standing in front her, leaning his back on the locker with his arms crossed.

"Us..Usui! Don't ever do that again you baka, I could have die from a surprise attack" she said trying to catch her breath.

"Like I could have let you die my dear Misaki" as he was leaning to her, she turned around and began to walk away. Not far away because a hand grabbed her wrist, this move made her faced him.

"Where do you think you're going dressed up like that" he said while pointing to her shirt.

It was all unbuttoned. She hurried to rectify the situation but was soon stopped by two hands doing it instead of her. Before she had time to protest, her shirt was buttoned. She turned her head embarrassed by the situation but mostly because she was blushing.

"No need to treat me like a kid, pervert"

"I'm not treating you like a kid, more like a girl for who it is dangerous to walk alone on the streets dressed up like you were" he said staring at her with a concern look.

" I'm perfectly able to defend myself… and even if I weren't it's none of your business" after what she walked to the back door and went outside, fuming of anger.

Who does he think he is to doubt of my force.

"Ayusawa's business, is my business… but seriously is there something on your mind?" he said, walking beside her.

"Actually yes, I have something on my mind, it implies you, my hand and your face." she said referring to the idea of punching him. She tried to walk away but Usui was now facing her, grabbing her by the waist with one arm while the other was holding her hand to make her touch his cheek.

"You meant like that? How sweet of you Misa-chan" he said , teasing her.

"Of course not ! From which planet are you to think I would want that.." and then she softly pushed him, but she couldn't let go of her hands on his chest and he did not want to let go of his arms around her waist.

"Misaki, seriously, what's the matter" he said, cupping her face in his hands. She hates it when he does that, she doesn't have any self-power against his gaze.

" I might lose my job, Satsuki wants to sell the Maid latte "

"What ?" He said, confused

**So what do you think ! It's just the prologue (a very long one ) and the best part is coming ! So subscribe if you want to know what Misaki will do to save the Maid latte. Or maybe it will be another maid who will have an idea that will bring out the « sexyness » of our favorite maid. Will Usui let her go with this idea ? Review and subscribe to find out ! Thank you :) **

**(PRESS)**


	2. 2:the president is a student for tonight

**_Hola! Here's the second chapter :) Is it me or since 3 days there's not a lot of people on maid sama fanfiction? I thought that my story would be at the bottom of the page but it's still the most recent that has been added... strange... Well Enjoy :)_**

6:00 A.m indicates her clock. It was time for her to go to work. She couldn't sleep at all, her head full of thoughts about the restaurant.

The morning air was refreshing but not enough to clear her head. She waved at Honoka when she entered the staff room not able to hold a yawn.

"Oh, somebody didn't get enough of sleep this night, is a pretty boy responsible for that?" she smirked at her.

"Not at all" blushing to the thought of the last boy she talked to yesterday " It's because of the restaurant that I didn't sleep… do you know that the manager wants to sell it"

"Yes" she replied, not surprised at all.

" Yes? It doesn't affect you at all that you can lose your job" she said furiously.

"I won't… and you won't … and Satsuki won't have to sell…I have a plan" She seemed sure of what she said

"Okay… what is the plan?"

"You'll see tonight, I asked everyone of the staff and also the manager to be here at 8h00 PM, can I count on you also?" Honoka said, her black aura floating around her. It wasn't a question with her: it was more an affirmation.

"Of course" Misaki replied, confused.

"Well, it's not like you had a choice if you care about this café"

During all her shift, she was curious about what was the plan of Honoka and wonder if it was dangerous, you never know with this girl. She left and came back, like she promised at 8h00 PM.

Everybody was sitting, waiting for something. Misaki sat on a chair beside Erika.

"What are we waiting?" Misaki asked her.

"We are waiting Honoka, she's changing her clothes"

"Changing for what?" But her question was a question among many others when she saw Honoka coming.

She was wearing a bunny costume. But not those mascot costumes, it was a costume that you wear when you want to make a man happy. It was an extremely short white strapless dress. She had white knee socks with a pair of high heels and a pair of bunny ears white and pink.

"So what do you think?" she said looking at their reactions

Everybody was stunned. Misaki was the first to spoke.

"Your plan is …THAT? I don't quite understand"

"Of course you don't, I didn't explain it. So here's the plan: there is a costume club 4 street corners away from here. It's a gentleman club, so it means there are a lot of boys. And what do we need to run this restaurant? Men. So I know someone who can let us 3 minutes of scene where we will have to do a show. After then, the public will be mesmerized and it will be our chance to go talk to them about the Maid latte. It's called marketing, so… what do you think?"

Misaki didn't know if she could be more confused than she was already. Satsuki stood up, came closer to Honoka with an unknown expression on her face. That's when she spoke…

"THAT IS THE BEST IDEA I HAVE EVER HEARD! " she shouted, " I hope you have more than one bunny costume, because I'm in!"

"Me too" replied Erika, standing up

"It's a good idea, count me in" Subaru said

Everyone was now staring at Misaki. She was sweating and didn't know what to tell. In fact, she was totally against it and didn't want to wear that.

But it's for the good of Maid Latte

"Okay…fine… I'm in" she replied. Everybody stood up, embracing each other, too happy that they could maybe save the café.

"But there is only one problem" Honoka said "I don't have 5 costumes of bunny, but I have 5 costumes that I found in my sister's wardrobe, don't ask me why she had that" she searched in her bag and threw a nurse costume at Erika, a cat costume at Subaru and a police costume at Satsuki. Of course, there was not a lot of fabric in these costumes, similar to Honoka's one. She then threw the last one to Misaki.

"Enjoy it, president of the student council" She told her with a sarcastic smile "Okay everyone go change, we're leaving in 30 minutes"

Misaki inspected her costume. It was a student costume but it didn't look that sexy compared to the others but she clearly spoke too fast. After she changed, she looked herself in the mirror.

Oh. My. God.

She had a red skirt, which covered what it has to be covered, but not more than that. Her short-sleeved shirt had almost the same role of her skirt, meaning that it was hiding the most important, but it was so tight (that was the goal) that anyone could see the black-laced bra, which was included in the costume. She wore her black socks above her knees with a pair of red high heels.** (A/N: I've put the picture as my profile picture if you are curious to see what she would look like)**

"Great, now I look like a slu.." but she was stopped by some random flowers coming from an overly enthusiastic manager.

"SOO cute, Misa-chan! You look like a woman!"

"Ok because before I wasn't?"

"You know it's not what I meant, come here I'll do you hair and makeup"

Satsuki combed her hair to the side and tied them with a long red ribbon. She made her eyes really dark with eyeliner and mascara.

"Okay ! Everyone is ready? Let's go, oh could someone lock the front door, I forgot"

"Yeah , I'll go manager" Misaki went back in the restaurant and just when she was about to lock the door, someone opened it violently.

"USUI? What are you doing here?"

He was looking down with a hand on the door, trying to catch his breath.

_Geez… who could have known that it was that long to run from her house to here._

In fact, he tried to call her all the evening because he was bored and he knew that she wasn't working. Because she wasn't answering her cell phone, he decided to go to her house…she was probably studying. But her mother informed him that Misaki was at work. He ran all the way here because he thought that there was a rush of customers so that's why they called Misaki, so they would probably need his help for cooking.

When he was able to breath normally, he noticed the high heels that she was wearing. He slowly raised his head, inspecting every detail of her outfit, and the more he realized what she was wearing, the more his eyes widened. He couldn't help but to blush a little.

"Could you just go out, or come in, do whatever you want but I have to lock the door so get out of my way" she said while he entered still staring at her, mute.

"Seriously, what are you doing here? You look like a mess…well never mind I have to go" She just had time to walk 2 footsteps away from him that he pushed her on a wall placing his two hands on it, to block her.

"You are not going anywhere"

_Wait… is he angry?_

"Stop kidding around, I have to go save the Maid latte" She tried to escape but she pathetically failed. He was now grabbing her by her shoulders.

"Save the Maid latte, uh? Dressed up like this" He obviously was referring to her state of undressed. "Who are you and what have you done to the girl I used to know?"

"You don't know me… seriously let go of.." but she was stopped by footsteps coming closer to them.

"Misaki, we are waiting for you, what are you up to.." It was Erika but she suddenly felt uneasy staring at the two of them "Ah, oups sorry , I didn't .."

"No, it's okay, he was leaving" and the two maids came back in the staff room, with Usui who was following them, looking very confused.

But this emotion reached a drastic point when he saw all the maids in the kitchen wearing different outfits.

_What the hell …_

"Finally! There you are Misaki, oh Usui hello (Satsuki was really not surprised that he was here, assuming that wherever Misaki go, not far away there was Usui) , well we can now go meet our new customers! There is a taxi waiting outside"

"Wait, where are you going?" Usui said, trying to make sense about what he was seeing.

"To the chili's club, you can come if you want" Honoka replied

_Why does this name sound familiar…_

Usui came back to Earth, his brain making various connections.

Chili's club is a gentlemen club: men go there to have fun and flirt with random girls: the girls there can wear a costume: these girls in front of him are wearing a costume: Misaki is one of these girls: Misaki wants to flirt with some random guys (WRONG CONCLUSION)

_I won't let this happened…_

He was fuming of rage. He blocked her the access to outside, standing across the door.

"There is no way, I can let you go out dressed up like this" he said, staring at her

" What is you problem tonight! You have been acting furiously since you saw me"

No response…

" Okay, FINE. I'll go then if you don't want to speak" she took advantage of the space he unintentionally let, to get away but she was soon stopped by two arms embracing her from behind. He laid his chin on her shoulder letting out a long sigh.

"Please don't go, if it's for flirting with someone, I'll let you do anything you want to me" His usual habits were back on. Misaki couldn't help but to blush.

"How could you come to this stupid conclusion, I don't want to flirt. It's just for the sake of the restaurant, we dressed up like this to make new male customers, that's all" she answered, bitterly.

Why does it feel like she's trying to comfort him.

"MISAKI , LET'S GO!" Honoka yelled at her but her manager soon stopped her, too happy that both of them were embracing each other. That's when Misaki realized her position.

"Let go of me PERVERT!" and she rushed to the car.

"fff… it doesn't leave me another choice then" he murmured, following her and he entered the taxi.

**So did you go see what misaki look like in a sexy outfit? If not click on my profile it's there, I've done some photoshop what do you think? The only difference is for her shirt, I had to make it long because I didn't want my account removed becaue fanfiction would find that it was adult content. Well about the story : funny, interesting, disappointing, boring? I want to know what you think :) Rate and review please and thanks for those who reviewed the first chapter :)**


	3. 3: Chili's club

-CHILI'S CLUB-

"Woah, you look amazing, Honoka" his friend, named Yuhi, said.

"You think?" But she clearly knew it "So those are my friends and we are ready to perform, where do we have to pass?"

"Come with me, I'll let you guys pass by the VIP door"

Misaki forgot the part where they had to present a show.

" Neh, Honoka-chan, we didn't prepare any number for that"

" Maybe not for that, but we had once an event at the maid latte that we were cheerleaders and we did a dance, I think it would be perfect, but of course if you have a better idea…" as she pull out a fake smile.

"No I don't" She grinned

The VIP door led them to a private room. Many girls like them were wearing costumes and seemed to be waiting for something.

"So it's here you are going to wait, there is 3 groups before you " Yuhi looked at Usui, feeling irritated " I'm sorry, dude, but this room is for women only, you will have to wait in the customers section"

Usui was pissed off but obeyed reluctantly.

"Ok girls, let's practice" Honoka said, full of hope.

It was their turn. As they stepped out on the scene, the four girls (because Satsuki stayed behind, finding herself too old for that) realized how much the place was crowdy. Some guys were cheering them up, others were calling them all type of unusual names and others were whistling. Misaki noticed Usui sitting at the bar looking really mad.

_What is his problem_

Misaki heard the guy beside Usui, yelling at her:

"Student! You didn't learn you lesson correctly, I'm volunteer to teach you to …" but she didn't heard the rest, it seemed like someone shut him off.

And the music began. Everything went perfectly, they did exactly the same as they did at the event. They finished their number with a sentence that no one could have expect:

"Welcome back, master" The four of them did the same pose, leaning slightly forward with one hand on their hips, while the other hand sent a kiss in the air to the audience.

Everybody stood up and became crazy: they loved the show. Yuhi went on stage and told with the micro

"Once more for these lovely ladies! " and the crowd became crazier

_They loved it! It's our chance to introduce our restaurant_

Misaki looked at Honoka who was supposed to introduce them. She seemed to be too nervous to talk. She glanced at Misaki and pushed her softly.

Misaki understood that she had to replace her and took the micro " Thank you guys! We work at the maid latte, 4 street corners away from here, we'll be happy to take care of you" and the guys became more excited than they already were, mistaking the idea of "take care of you".

The 4 girls went back in the room, greeted by Satsuki (overly enthusiastic) who was holding a champain bottle.

"Let's drink to this, my favorite maids!"

They were so happy that the plan would maybe work. They just have to wait and see if the number of customers will increase.

* * *

"…we'll be happy to take care of you"

She is so naive, Usui thought. Besides playing with his hormones with this type of choreography, she had to say this kind of remark in a place where all the guys have this one and only thing on mind. It's a good thing he followed her tonight, she won't be able to go out from here without his help. He stood up and started to search her.

* * *

Misaki was a little dizzy after those 2 servings of champagne

"Okay, part 2 of the plan begins now" Honoka said, referring to the part where they have to talk to the customers to make them their customers.

Misaki stood up, not really stable. Usually, she would hate this part of the plan but tonight, she didn't really mind… maybe the alcohol had something to do with this.

As she passed the VIP door, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw a pretty boy with shimmery green eyes… with short black hair. **(A/N: not the one you thought uh;) )**

"Can I buy you a drink, pretty?" he asked

"Yeah sure" she replied, seeing the perfect occasion to make a new customer.

* * *

30 minutes later…

_How could a club be that big…_

Usui couldn't find Misaki and was starting to get a little nervous, remembering what she was wearing.

_Damn it, where is she…_

That's when he saw her, she was leaning on the bar, talking to a guy who was too much close to her. But the part that made him sick is that she seemed to enjoy it. She was laughing while looking deeply in his eyes. Then he saw her raised her hand to touch his cheek…

It was too much for him, he couldn't watch her like this with somebody else…than him. He rushed to her wanting, to tell her how angry he was about her… wait was he angry or jealous? He stopped this thought feeling a presence in front of him, it was Erika…

"Hi Usui"

"Hi, sorry I need to go" he tried to sidestep her, but she once again blocked him

"No, I don't think…you know...she is trying to help the restaurant"

"Okay, you don't understand, I have to…" he made another attempt.

"Have to what? Save her? As I see she's not in danger and you're not his boyfriend so don't be upset about it. If you really care about her you will understand that she can't afford to lose her job, neither do I. We have to do this to keep the restaurant, Usui"

It's true that he had always been too protective of her. He had to leave her some space, but… does it have to be tonight when a pathetic guy is practically over her?

_Calm down Usui, try to have a self-control…_

"Fine…" he said unwilling to the idea of abandoned her. He chose to sit in a place where he can watch her without being seen. But a woman came in front of him, blocking him the view. She placed her hands on his knee coming closer to him.

"Searching for some company, lonely boy?"

* * *

"By the way, what is your name ?" It's not that she cared, she was just trying to be nice.

"Kayle, and you? "

"Misaki, but you can call me Misa-chan, that's how our customers call me at Maid latte, you should come visit us "

"Of course I will, everything to see a beauty like you"

She blushed a little but soon realized that these type of guys hanging here were just players. But this guy reminded her so much of someone else. She tried to figure out and that's when she looked deeply in his eyes finding her answer. His green eyes were so sparkling revealing a mysterious gaze, deceiving on the fact that you never know if it's serious or just a joke.

_Usui…_

Dizzy because of the alcohol, she felt mesmerized by him. She lifted her hand to touch his face totally not aware of what she was then realized that she mistook him for someone else. She stopped her movement, to bring back her hand on the bar.

_What was I thinking… and by the way where is that pervert…_

She tried to look trough the crowd assuming that he was maybe not far away. She was right, he was not far away ... her heart skipped a beat: he was clearly flirting with a slut who was leaning on him.

_That's why he wanted to come … what a pervert..._

"Look like you need a drink, am I right? " the boy (she already forgot his name) asked her.

"Yeah, it better be strong…"

* * *

"Searching for some company, lonely boy?"

"Yes… but not yours" Usui said, ignoring her gaze like it was the most natural thing to do

"Oh, who's the lucky girl? I assume that she might be with someone else if you're here by yourself" she said coming closer to him.

He stood up wanting to get some fresh air but he felt a pair of lips smacking on his. Surprised, he pushed her and never looked back on his way out. His plan was to wait outside until the staff of maid latte would have finished their strategies of marketing.

But 10 minutes passed, 30 minutes… 1 hour… He was starting to get bored but knew that, if he went back inside, he would just had one thing on his mind: take misaki from the guy she was with. He was listening to other people's conversation to be less bored. Sometimes the problems of other make your life less dramatic.

" …yeah I received a call from my friend, he said that, everyone who promised to go to a café named maid latte, a girl kiss you, and plus he said that she was steaming hot"

Usui eyes widened.

_No way..._

He forgot his promise that he made to himself. This promise was made knowing that she was with just one guy but if it's with more than one …

He ran in the club not knowing at all where she was but he soon discovered that it was more crowdy in one place. He saw the cause of all this excitement: Misaki. She was standing on the bar, looking really drunk, ready to fall every seconds. As he ran to her, she grabbed a boy by his hand inviting him on the bar.

"Wher'will you takeeee your m..meals from now on?" she said with a hand on his shoulder preventing her not to fall.

"At maid latte of course" he answered waiting for something

And he got what he was hoping, she brought her arm behind his neck to pull him down while she was holding her beer with her other hand. She pressed her lips to for a period that seemed endless to Usui. He watched her, hopeless, unable to continue any further, feeling his knees not supporting him at all. But his pain suddenly transformed in an uncontrollable anger. He tried to make his way into the crowd, which was a difficult task.

"Hey dude, wait in line" a guy waiting for her kiss told him. Usui ignored him and continued until he reached the bar.

_Damn it… does she know that she's wearing a skirt…_

But he soon got his answer by looking at her. Many thing things she wasn't aware tonight. He decided to control his anger to be successful at getting her back, because she wasn't that easy to convince. He chose a sentence that a pervert outer-space alien would have normally said.

"Nice panties you have prez" he said leaning on the bar

Misaki slowly looked down.

"Isn't dattt outer –space alien…"

_At least she recognized me…_

"Hey, evry onee I'd like to present youu my… perverted friend… ssay hello to UsUI! " she said losing more and more her balance…

"Kaichou, could you get down from there" Usui asked feeling an accident coming

"Like I would obey you orders …master"

"Please" he begged her losing a little bit his cool attitude.

" Of course nnot , I'm having SOOO much funn with all my new friends!"

_Looks like the passive technique won't work with her…_

While he was thinking about another plan, he saw her stumble on her feet. The guy who was up there tried to catch her but it happened too fast for his reflex abilities. Usui stretched his arms and caught her as if it was the easiest thing on Earth.

"Hey men, get a number!" the guy who was next said

"YeAh, baka Usuiii... puutt mee Downn" Her maid said, struggling and trying to push him away

Usui looked her with a gaze who didn't permit any rejection and layed her on her feet

"Stay quiet, not matter what you say I will not listen to you" He said with a cold voice grabbing her wrist. He walked to the exit ignoring everything she was saying (the major part was about to leave her). He brought her to a little street near the club away from all the noise.

"Pervertt.. stupid.. wheree theee HELLL do you thinkk where goINg , believee ME there is no waY that I goo wiithh you on your stupidd pheromonee planet.."

He let go of her hand, turned his back to her, and walked a little further, leaving her behind

"HeYY I was taalkingg to youu BAKA"

Usui stopped, fuming of an unknown feeling. In fact, he was pissed off... More than this... he was furious... He turned around looking at her. Even drunk, she was still the cutest student he had ever seen. He took back his steps to get closer to her and pushed her softly on the wall.

Before she could know it, he pressed his lips on hers. It could have look like a passionate kiss, but Misaki felt all the anger and the desperation in Usui's lips. She pushed him violently and looked away.

"Youu.. always doingg idiOtic stuff"

Until now, he always took well the way she rejects him and found it even cute… but not tonight... Why did guys who she doesn't even know are allowed to do this and not him. He was mad...

"Misaki is unfair... kissing guys who never went to the place where she works in front of the only one who cares about her. Ignoring his kiss, knowing that he's always at this place..." Usui whispered, his eyes hidden behind his blond locks.

"at least we're even" He heard her said in a low voice

"What do you mean?" he said meeting her sleepy eyes.

Misaki suddenly felt all the alcohol in her blood up to her head. Normally, she wouldn't have told him what she felt but it's not like she had all her head right now.

"C'mon... I've saw YOU" pointing Usui " with a girll..." referring to the one she saw him with.

Usui remembered the moment where he had totally ignored that girl

_So she saw us... I thought that she was too occupied with the black hair guy..._

"Oh I see.. is it possible that you jealous my sweet kaichou? but just so you know, it was her who kissed me it meant nothing at all"

Misaki didn't understand what he was referring to. He kissed her? The alcohol was now all in her brains, she felt weak and her whole body was shaking.

"Whaaat kiiiss?" And then her vision slowly decreased feeling her body sliding down the wall. Before she could have crashed on the asphalt she felt two strong arms preventing the shock and saw a pair of worried eyes looking her. And then the green switched to black.

* * *

**_So! Is the misaki drunk funny ? hihihi I'll try to update the last chapter as soon as I can but the same old excuse is coming through my mouth: school ;)_**

**_Let me know your reaction :) It just take 5 seconds and it makes me happy a whole day :) See you later ! _**

**_P"S Don't forget to check my profile if you want to see the way Misaki looked in a student costume ;) How do you find it?_**


	4. 4: the appartment of a pervert

**WARNING: A little OOC but just for Misaki's part because she's drunk. ENJOY :)

* * *

**

She heard footsteps on a carpet, a sound of keys, a door opening and felt her body touching a fabric that seemed to belong to a familiar couch. She heard the same footsteps going away.

_This scent..._

The effect of alcohol was still there and even stronger. She was thinking about things she wouldn't normally do. The next thing she knew was that she was standing up searching for the one who brought her here.

She gripped his shirt from behind and hid her face in it, feeling this comforting scent that he was carrying.

**(A/N From now on, everytime Misaki speaks, assume the fact that she's drunk, I'm tired of writing in a drunk way ;) )**

"Don't go..." she whispered

Usui's eyes widened.

He wanted to turn around to face her but at the same time she lost her balance resulting in their fall. His body hit the hard floor protecting her from the shock. He had his arms around his waist and both of them stayed wrapped up in each other.

But that's when he felt a pair of lips pressed on his. First surprised, he responded really well tightening his grip on her body kissing her with more eager. He had reached his limit, seeing her acting like this with these idiots, he was just waiting to the moment she would come back to him and that was it. She broke the kiss leaving a disappointed Usui. She brought her mouth closer to his ear and whispered:

"This is your punishment for kissing another girl"

She slowly raised her upper body to stay sit on his waist, her both legs and knees laying on the floor. She left her hands on his chest hiding her gaze behind her purple locks.

" I was so mad when I saw you with her, that I wanted to make you realized that I still existed... That's why I acted the way I did... "

Even if he knew that she would have forgotten every thing he was going to say to her, he couldn't stay mute at what he just heard. He slid his body on the floor to sit down still keeping her near him. He pushed a lock of her hair to see those golden dazzling eyes and cupped her face...

"There is no way I can forget your existence, Ayuzawa"

Waiting to see her blushed, he was surprised when she never did. Instead, she pushed him on the floor kissing him with all her passion. Her scent was driving him crazy and he tried to break the kiss because he knew what he was doing was wrong (abusing of her temporary state) but he didn't have any power against her when it comes to this. He wanted her even more...

When he no longer felt her lips against his, He opened his eyes seeing her taking off her shirt revealing her black laced-bra. If she begins to do this sort of things there's no way he could suppress himself anymore.

"N..no.. we can't" he whispered trying to make her realized what she was doing.

But she pressed her finger on his lips bringing her face closer

"Shhh. of course we can... we both want each other so there's no problem" and she continued to kiss him with more sensuality he could have hope.

He felt a pair of hands trying to unbutton his shirt but without any success. She might see blurred, he thought. He pushed her softly on the floor situated now on top of her.

"Ayuzawa is so sly" and then in one move he pulled out his shirt showing his muscular chest.

Misaki put both of her hands behind his neck to pull him closer. He could now feel her soft breast against his chest. While he was kissing her neck she moved her hands down his chest reaching his belt.

Realizing what she was trying to do, he locked down both of her hands beside her ears. He was holding her gaze hoping to see some answers about what he was supposed to do.

_This is an important moment... she will hate me to steal it away from her when she doesn__'__t have all her mind..._

He stood up leaving her lying on the ground. He went away trying to not look at her because, right now she was simply too desirable.

He felt a pair of delicate hands on his chest. He didn't look down; he was trying to keep his self-control.

"You don't want me?" She said in a teasing voice

" It's because I do, that I'm doing this" he whispered still looking up at the ceiling

" Why? " and then she pulled his gaze on her. Her eyes were full of passion and confusion about the situation. By the time he realized it, she jumped on him putting her legs around his hips and her hands behind his neck. Then, their lips melded together.

_How am I supposed to resist you..._

He walked through the room and laid her down on the couch unable to break off their kiss. When he found the strength to do it he pressed his lips on her forehead

"It's because I love you..." and he got out from the couch turning his back

It was the most demanding thing he had to do since he knew her. He was always eager to receive her affection (which was really not often) and now that she was the one asking it, he had to be the one to reject her. All of this was crazy, he thought.

When he turned around, ready to explain her why he was doing this, he couldn't help but to smile.

_She fell asleep... _

He came closer, wrapped her with his shirt and leaned down to kiss her eyelid. He whispered:

"One day, you'll be mine but only when you'll clearly realized that you want me to be yours"

* * *

The sun was rising, diving the apartment in a warm shade. A ray of sun made her eyes slowly opened. This was painful, her headache blurred her vision. She looked up searching for some answers until she understood where she was.

_That bastard of pervert..._

" Good morning, _Misa-chan"_ Usui teased her, bringing her a glass of water.

In a split second, she was now on her feet gripping angrily Usui by the collar.

"What have you done to me, _pervert"_ She asked him fiercely

Usui's smirk was clearly noticeable

"The question would be: What have you done to me, prez " He chuckled pointing the way she was dressed.

She realized that she was top less wearing Usui's shirt. She became red of embarrassment.

"What do you mean?"

She didn't loosen her grip she had on his shirt, staring at his jade-orbs waiting for his answer.

"Be clear _idiot_"

Usui looked away, preventing him to burst of laughter

"Let's say that you let me see a total other side of you, Ayuzawa" Then he met her nervous gaze.

Misaki's blush became redder and she gulped. Even if she can't remind of what she did last night, she can make various connections like adding the fact that she was top-less and the fact that she was in the apartment of a pervert.

"Did we..." She asked but was unable to continue, the words stuck in her throat.

Usui enlaced her with his strong arms

"Of course not, I have too much respect for you even if you think i'm a perverted outer-space alien" He cupped her face and then winked at her

Her face was now in a violet shade, but she couldn't help but to let out a relief sigh.

"Okay, but you'll always remain an outer-space alien, _baka_"

"As long as I'm the only one for you, then I'm fine with that " he said in a teasing voice tightening his grip on her waist

"You're just a pervert anyways..."

As she loosened her fingers on her collar she put her hands around his body, bashfully. She was glad that he was the one who brought her back last night. A normal guy would have probably taken advantage of her state.

This night had just confirmed the idea that he's really from another planet, she thought, closing her eyes enjoying the moment.

* * *

**SO that's it for this story! I hope you liked it and I'm looking forward to your comments :) I just have a question: is it okay when I say: "He cupped her face" or it's not correct (grammar) Thank you!**


	5. 5 Speak, idiot

**Hey guys! I know I said that this story was supposed to be finished, but I had suddenly a _super-hyper_ idea of a sequel, and because you said you wanted more, than I'm giving you a trailer of what happens next ;) I love you!**

Misaki walked slowly to the Maid Latte for the lunch shift. She hadn't totally recovered from last night, in fact, she was a little hangover. She didn't have any clue about the events of last night, her headache proving the lack of her memories. If it weren't of the outer-space alien beside her, she would have probably taken the wrong side of the road. Neither of them was talking, the only sound of their footsteps covering the silence.

***Flashback***

"At least, did we make new customers last night" Misaki asked to Usui who was standing behind the door, waiting for her to finish changing her clothes.

"Yeah .. " he said , and with a deep sigh he murmured the rest to himself: "thanks to you…"

Even if he didn't want her to hear what he just said, Misaki noticed all the anger in his sentence.

She opened the door and looked at him

_He's mad…_

"Why are you saying this?" totally not aware of what she did last night to make new customers.

Usui looked quickly at her and walked to the front door.

"Lets'go, we have to go to your home to fetch your uniform" He said, waiting for her to go.

*******END of FLASHBACK******

Usually, she didn't mind if Usui was talking or not. But the silence was driving her crazy.

"Really Usui… what did I do last night?" Misaki asked, becoming impatient.

He remained silent, first because if he tells her, she would punched him telling him that he lies and second, once she'll understand, she would punched him, transferring all her anger she has for men on him. But he remained silent mostly because he didn't want to think about those idiots.

Misaki suddenly blocked his way, looking him with a gaze that didn't admit silence as an answer.

"Speak! If not then I'll make sure you remember how to use your mouth, _idiot_" she said, threatening him with her fist.

_Pshh… always using the wrong meaning of what she wants to say…_

He couldn't do anything else than to hug her tightly, burying his head in her hair.

"…you sure knew how to use your mouth last night…" he tried to say with a teasing voice but it sounded more like a reproach.

"Again with this perverted act… what does this have to do with making new customers?" she said pushing him away, hiding her embarrassment.

_That leaves me no choice…_

_

* * *

_

Misaki was now far away, running from him, not believing a word of what he just said.

But that's when various memories of last night appeared in her head.

**Her on the bar**Her with guys**Her close to these guys**Her, kissing these guys**

_No way… How could I have done that… what was I thinking…_

By the time Usui caught up with her, she stopped, staring at the notice on the Maid latte's front door.

But it was the two words written on it that made her heart skipped a beat…

Blue on white, two words that made her body froze

_"FOR SALE"_

**I know it's short, but it's just to tease you ;) I have the story in my head and it would be probably 5 other chapters, RATE AND REVIEW IT MAKES MY HEART WARM :)**


	6. 6 Morisan

But it was the two words written on it that made her heart skipped a beat…

Blue on white, two words that made her body froze

"FOR SALE"

She turned around, facing Usui.

"But you just said that we did great last night…" it was a question, but she did not expect an answer from him, he must be as confused as her. She was right; his gaze was traveling between the notice and Misaki's eyes, unable to give her a proper answer.

In a fit of rage, she tore off the notice and went inside, looking for Satsuki. She stormed out in the staff room.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked furiously, holding the paper. Too busy to control her anger, Misaki didn't notice the man who was sitting in front of Satsuki. She lowered the sale notice and looked enquiringly at the stranger. He looked at Satsuki, too snob to present himself.

"Good morning Misaki, this is Haruto Mori, he is the sale director of Maid's bistro in Japan, he's here to sell the restaurant since it's no more profitable for the company" Satsuki said, trying to contain her madness to keep an air of composure in front of her guest. Misaki saw a tear sliding on her cheek.

_Who does he think he is to make my manager cry…_

She faced the men and reached out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Ayuzawa Misaki, I'm not the director of any company but I will make sure that you won't have to come here anymore to close our restaurant" She said happily but with the most sarcastic voice she could use. "And just so you know, a lot of customers might come shortly because, while you were busy to fill out your little sales papers, we were busy to attract new customers so we won't have to see a director putting his nose into our things"

She stared at him, waiting for him to speak. Instead of this, an evil grin began to show on his face. He stood up, coming closer to Misaki's face.

"Nice to meet you Misaki-chan, but _just so you know_, a director as important as me won't care about some high school student, who just want to make money to buy nice shoes, thinks" he touched her cheek and as he came closer to her ear, he whispered " but if you're too desperate to find a new job, I know someone who can hire pretty girls like you" but she didn't had time to protest, an arm enlaced her waist preventing her to attack him. Usui pushed her softly behind, staring at the man who dared to say those things at his dear Misaki.

"That won't be necessary, believe her when she says that the number of customers will increase" and looking down at Misaki "Why won't you go change, there's a lot of work in front of you, right" and he gave her a wink. She obeyed since she was already 5 minutes late. She left to go to her locker and smile when she saw the director losing a little of his confidence in front of Usui who was still staring at him.

_Sometimes, I admit that he's helpful this idiot…_

After changing into her maid uniform, she went to serve the customers but she discovered that the room was empty. An evil voice soon brought her back to reality.

"A lot of work, Misaki?" Haruto Mori smirked

"Geez, we are opened since 2 hours, let them wake up" She groaned, annoyed by him. She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Why won't you begin with me Misa-chan " Usui said , a warm smile on his face showing her that he believed in her. She mumbled a small "Of course, master" disappointed on the fact that the first customer she had to serve in front of Mori-san was Usui.

While she was giving Usui the menu (even if he clearly didn't need it), she heard the door's bells warning her that a customer had just entered.

_Great ! A real customer!_

She turned around to greet the customer but stopped to walk realizing who were in front of her.

_Those guys…_

"Sorry we're late, we kind had a rough night if you know what I mean… _Misa-chan_"

It was the guy she met last night, he was with 5 others guys she vaguely remembered from the club.

She smiled, happy that they kept their words.

"It's not a problem at all, please follow me masters" she then lead them to a table, smiling at the director in a "–you-will-see-who-is-right- "way.

As soon as she finished to explain the special of the day, she heard once again the sound of the bells.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind, I've kind put in my facebook status "Come to the Maid Latte to see the most sexy maid you'll ever see" he said, proud of it.

Usually, she would have hit someone who tells such rough comments about her, but not now.

"Well, it depends… how many friends do you have?" she asked, staring at the group of 14 boys who just came in.

"Enough to make them wait in line outside" he stated simply while another group of 15 persons entered.

* * *

The restaurant was at his full capacity and even more, counting the people waiting outside. Satsuki had to call the 3 other co-workers of Misaki and had to send Usui to the kitchen to help the cooks.

It was, by far, the most occupied day they had seen since they worked there and all of this happened under the attentive watch of a certain director.

It went on like this until the closure time.

"Thank you, have a safe trip _master!_"

This was the last customer. Misaki sighed from exhaustion, letting her whole body sliding down the wall. She just had time to close her eyes when she felt a head lying on her lap.

"What the hell you think you're doing Usui" she said harshly at the blond hair guy who was lying on the floor using her lap as a pillow.

"Sleeping" he said faking a snore.

"Ok .. I see… THEN WHY WON'T YOU DO IT SOMEWHERE ELSE THAN ON ME ?" Misaki retorted, lifting her hand to hit him but his hand stopped her preventing her to do it.

"That's harsh kaichou… considering the fact that, if I weren't there, you wouldn't have get most of your orders today" He said teasing her.

_He's the worst this idiot…_

"Ok you two, cut the lover thing in front of us" She heard Honoka said.

She felt two other heads resting on both of her shoulders. One was belonging to Subaru and the other to Erika.

"Well, that was a great day!" Erika said before yawning.

They were so exhausted that they could have fall asleep in this position if someone didn't ruin it. This _someone_ stopped near them.

"Unbelievable, already tired of this little day" They heard Mori-san said severely.

_What a jerk…_

Misaki was tired, exhausted and was ready to fall asleep every moment. It was not the time to provoke her. She stood up, pushing aside the ones who used her like a pillow. She got closer to him.

"Yes we are, but someone like you, wouldn't understand since you've just sit on your ass of director and watched us run all day" She said, insulted.

A small grin appeared on his face.

"Yes you're probably right, but someone has to make decisions here and I came to a conclusion, watching all of you all day long" he said, making a step aside, like he wanted to do a big announcement.

"I'm turning this restaurant into a Maid Club"

And his evil grin increased as the jaw of his audience dropped, unable to make sense of what they just heard.

**oOuOUooUUUU, you might ask yourself: a maid club? You'll see in the next chapter what is the evil plan of Mori-san hehehe. If I get 4 reviews for this chapter, I'll upload 2 chapters next time :)**

**TAKE CARE **

**-Your sweet tweetie bird :)**


	7. 7: Take a last look

"I'm turning this restaurant into a Maid Club" the director said

Misaki did not understand one single word of what he just said.

"Who do you think you are to make such decisions" Honoka asked harshly, coming beside Misaki.

"Consider yourself lucky that I didn't decide to close this restaurant" He said, like he was the most generous man on Earth.

"Yeah, because that would be really stupid of you … were you blind today or did you just not see all the customers we had?" Erika said, standing up.

"That's the point. I've seen them and I've also seen the way they acted and the way they were looking at all of you. You didn't find them different from your usual customers?" He asked, confident about their answers.

"Well, it's true that the atmosphere was different but customers are customers right?" Subaru said naively and stood up beside the maids.

"Ok, so before, was it normal that a customer watch your ass while you're walking" he said, watching Subaru, "Or that he grabs it" pointing at Erika "Or that he stares at your breast" looking at Honoka "Or maybe it's a common thing that he slides your tip* in your bra" he stopped, now looking at Misaki. **(A/N tip= money you give to the waiter to show that you appreciate his service)**

"Come on girls, open your eyes, these customers are nowhere close than the polite customers you used to have, they are here to watch you while having a drink with friends, if it's the only persons you can attract then we'll just have to change the vocation of the restaurant"

Nobody dared to speak, shocked by what he just said but realized that this man was right.

"Okay, so what exactly do you mean by "Maid club" " Misaki asked, still confused.

"Well first, we'll change your uniform, it's not sexy at all, second we'll change this room, making it more urban, we'll add some music, some sofa, blue and purple lights so that it could be like a club-lounge" he talked like an interior designer the way he walked in the room, visualizing his version of the Maid latte.

"And if we are against it " Honoka said, not happy at all about the changes he wanted to do.

"Then you're out _honey_, I'll have no problem to replace you" He said, leaning closer to her.

"Wait, this restaurant is still on my responsibility, you can't change everything just because you want it"

Satsuki appeared behind him, looking like she wanted to strangle him. She was angry and that was a first.

" In fact, I can, just call the big boss, he approved my idea this afternoon" he said handing her the phone, too satisfied that his plan was working.

Somebody let out a long and deep sigh and chuckled.

"Maid club, huh… the way you talk, it's like you want to turn it into a strip club" Usui (who every body forgot his existence) said still lying on the floor, hiding his gaze behind his locks with his arm on his forehead.

"Well, it's a good suggestion" not affected at all by what Usui said. As he turned to leave, two hands grabbed his collar stopping him to go further.

"If you try, I swear I won't let this happens" Usui murmured, so that the others couldn't hear him. He let go of him and gave him a last look full of reproaches.

After what he left the room, hands in his pockets returning to his normal state of nonchalance. But Misaki could tell that something was on his mind.

Mori-san stared at the blond boy, insulted by what he just did. He replaced his tie and while he was walking to the front door to leave he said:

"Don't bother coming to work tomorrow, I'll call my people to make the renovations. You won't recognize this place so I suggest that you take a last look before you leave tonight"

The 5 girls watched him leave, having different thoughts about him and not necessarily good ones.

"What a son of a… cow" Erika said, restraining herself to tell more.

"Well I'm pretty sure that HE is the cow" Honoka said, crossing her arms on her chest as everyone sighted from exasperation.

* * *

Misaki left by the back door. She was tired from her day, pissed off by Mori-san and sad about leaving the restaurant knowing that, in two days, it won't ever be the same. She didn't even bother to change, wanting to go home as soon as possible. But it couldn't go like she planned with a perverted outer-space alien around.

Usui was leaning on the brick wall, hands in his pocket and with his gaze hidden behind his locks.

"Whattt are you still doing …" Misaki managed to ask, but Usui cut her off.

"Is is true?" he asked, still looking down.

"What is true?" She asked, not understanding what Usui meant.

He looked at her with a hint of annoyance. He came closer to her and left his hand to grab the thing that was disturbing him.

"There are better places where you can keep it, you know" He said bitterly while holding the tip that had been inserted in her bra by a customer.

Misaki grabbed the money, insulted by what he just did.

"It's not like I did it on purpose, _baka" _

Usui gazed again at the floor, clenching his fists.

_He is mad…_

Before she could ask him anything, she found herself embraced tightly by him. Her heart was beating loudly and Usui could feel it. He whispered to her ear:

"Tell me you don't seriously consider to work for him"

"W-wh-what?" she stuttered.

"This person, Haruto Mori, tell me you won't accept his idea to change the Maid latte"

His statement looked more like a plead.

"Well, it's not like I have a choice" she whispered, confused about what was Usui saying.

" You do have one: either you choose to accept it or you battle for your rights, Ayuzawa"

He was now grabbing her by her shoulders, looking deeply in her golden eyes.

"I can't, Usui, I'm just an employee of him!" She yelled at him.

He removed his hands from her shoulders and turned away. She just had time to hear his whisper

"And I thought that Ayuzawa had more self-pride than that"

After what he disappeared into the coldness of the night.

* * *

**_There you go! It was two chapters in one since I got 4 reviews for the last chapter :) Now , 5 reviews and I'll cancel the homework schedule I have for this weekend:) No just joking, I'll do both since I want to graduate hihihi thanks for all of those who reviewed the previous chapter !_**

**_PS: Please, tell me if there is a major error of grammar but I did my best :) _**


	8. 8 He's the worst

**2 chapters in one since a lot of you gave me reviews, it's my treat :) Enjoy!**

Misaki was turning in her bed, unable to sleep. She looked at her clock : 4h00AM.

_« And I thought that Ayuzawa had more self-pride than that »_

Usui's words were coming in her head constantly.

_Of course I know it's wrong… but what is also wrong is to give everything up just because of my pride. Money doesn't come easily in this family._

She looked at the clock: 5h00AM

_Geez…

* * *

_

In order to get some sleep, she went on the school's roof during lunch break. Once she closed her eyes, she heard footsteps coming closer to her. She had no problem to guess who it was since there were only two persons in this school who knew how to go on the roof.

_If I pretend to sleep, maybe he'll leave me alone…_

Confident about her plan, she was surprised when she felt his lips pressing on her forehead. She jumped 3 meters away from him, pink shades on her cheeks.

"Oh you weren't asleep, why am I not surprise?" then he gave her a wink.

"Go away, you _baka_"

He walked away and leaned on the ramp, watching the sight.

_He looks tired…_

"Looks like you didn't sleep last night" Misaki told him, feeling bad about what she just said.

"Hide your bags under you eyes next time you want to lecture me" Usui said, however happy that she noticed.

Minutes passed as the two didn't say a word.

"Misaki, can you give me Satsuki's number?" He asked, out of the blue.

"Eh… why? I told you that it was useless to convince Mori-san, he won't change his idea"

Usui chuckled at the misunderstanding.

"No, it's not that, I want to ask to Satsuki if I could be the bodyguard"

"Ehh? Why would you want that"

[no answer]

"And what if she needs you in the kitchen" As she spoke, she came closer to him. She was now behind him, facing his back. She had to come even closer to be able to hear what he was about to say in a quiet voice.

"She doesn't need me as much as you need me to protect you" It was like he was speaking to himself.

_Like I need him to protect me…_

"Usui, I'm a big girl, no need to protect me…"

As soon as she finished her sentence, Usui turned around, grabbed h wrist er and push her back on the ramp. He put both hands on the ramp, near her hips so that she couldn't escape.

"You don't have any reflex, Ayuzawa"

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that" as she lifted her hand to punch him, he avoided it and pulled her in an embrace stopping her action. He tightened the hold he had on her waist and he whispered:

"Please, I don't want things like yesterday happened while I am cooking, unable to watch you. I want to be by your side"

Misaki's face was red. She didn't understand why it was so important for him to protect her.

Usui loosen the embrace and placed his hands on his red cheeks pulling her lips on his. His kiss was a mix of urge and desire. He broke the kiss and told:

"I'll take this as a reward for my future services" He winked at her, walking to Misaki's bag and took her cell phone searching for Satsuki's number.

"Thanks" he said finding it. He walked to the door and left a confused Misaki behind.

"You're welcome…" not finding anything else to say.

* * *

'IS THAT A JOKE OR WHAT!" Misaki yelled at Mori-san, wearing her new uniform.

"No, I'm always serious, and I find you incredibly hot in it Misaki-chan" he said with a perverted grin.

Misaki was fuming of rage, she could have punch him to say something like that. She looked herself and just wanted to rip and burn this uniform. It was a cliché of a very short maid dress black and white with black socks coming above the knees and she had to wear a pair of high heels too high for her. This uniform was even worse than the one she had to wear at the Chili's club.

"Get lost" she said as she left the staff room to see how the restaurant was looking. She stepped in and swore she could have cry. The friendly and cozy restaurant was now a cold and dark room only illuminated by purple and blue lights.

"Do you like it Misa-chan" An evil voice behind her asked. She turned around and said:

"I hate it" she simply stated, and she came back to the staff room.

She saw all her co-workers wearing the same thing as her, and also the same attitude as her: angry, sad, mad and all wished to hit a certain director. Satsuki was the only one with a different uniform because she was older.

"I'm really sorry, I wish it didn't come to this" she said

Everybody cheered her up with comments like

"C'mon it's not your fault at all" "Yeah , the responsible is this jerk" "We don't have the choice" "We're all in this together"

But once they cheered themselves up, the hope transformed into the opposite.

The back door opened, and Usui came in wearing his bodyguard suit.

_Looks like Satsuki agreed…_

He looked at the maids and their outfit. A normal man would be thrilled to see those kind of uniforms, but Usui was clearly as furious as the girls in front of him. He stared at them but his gaze was turning gradually towards Misaki. He wasn't mad about her to wear it because she was devastating hot in it, what annoyed him the most was the thought that other guys will eventually see her like this and he couldn't admit that.

"Ok show time girls, it's time to open, there is already a wait line outside" Mori-san said, clapping his hands like it had an effect on increasing their productivity.

_He's definitely the worst…_They all thought.

* * *

**So ! Do you wish to punch Haruto Mori :) I hope so ! RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE :) Bonne journée!**


	9. 9: A little late

**It's a little bit long but it's my way of showing that I love the support you are giving me :)**

It's been 1 month since the new Maid club had opened. It was by far the most popular club in the town. Even the Siren'Moka, their neighbor, had to close because all their customers chose de the Maid club over their restaurant.

Mori-san was overly enthusiastic by the popularity they were having. His employees… not so much. Every time they walked into this room, they had to fake a smile and pretend they love their work.

The rudeness of customers was a common thing.

The wish to abandoned their work every time they stepped into that room was a common thing.

The feeling of wanting to cry every time they stepped out of that room was a common thing.

The desire to burn the Maid Club and, with the ashes, rebuild the Maid Latte was a dream they all shared.

Even Usui hated his job.

He wanted to burn this place but with these idiots in it.

It wasn't special to see him kicking someone out because he was too close of the maids and it was more usual when it came to Misaki.

His eyes were burning every time a guy was flirting with her and that she played his game.

Of course he knew that, as soon as she stepped out of the room, she clenched her fists cursing every boy who she had served. Of course he knew that she was as furious as him about the situation. Of course he knew that she needed the money that's why she wasn't quitting the job every time he pleaded her to do it. Of course he knew it, but he couldn't do anything else but to be hurt every time he sees her at work.

"What's up with the poles?" Misaki yelled at Mori-san as she came back in the staff room not ready at all to begin her shift.

"It's for dancing" He simply stated, continuing to read the newspaper.

"I know that _asshole_" she said, unable to erase the vision she just had 1 minute ago of her co-workers dancing around them, not happy at all. "I meant, WHY HERE? We are not in a strip club!" she snatched the newspapers so that he can see her and how much she was angry. He met her gaze and it just had the effect to make him laugh. He stood up and as he came closer to her, a hand on her cheek, he replied:

"Don't give me ideas, Misa-chan" he went away and opened the door that leads to the club "It's your turn for pole-dancing, enjoy it" He waited for her to cross the door which she never did, staring madly at him. Something was about to come out of her and it couldn't be pretty. She rushed over him and grabbed him by his tie.

"ENOUGH! You changed the Maid latte: FINE, You made us wear this stupid uniform : FINE, you force us to be kind to these stupid customers: FINE, but don't you DARE to force us doing this!"

She could no longer control the hatred she had for him.

All she had endured…

All she had done due to him..

All of that could now go to hell, She didn't care anymore.

"Of course I can" he simply stated. Misaki looked at him and there were no words to express the frustration she had.

"You bastard, prepare yourself to…" she didn't have time to finish her sentence because he pushed her violently on the table, grabbing her wrist so that she couldn't escape.

"…to die? Is that what you wanted to say? Between me and you, who is now the most likely to die"

He said, grinning. Because he didn't want to hear her answer, he grabbed both of her hands with his right hand placing them above her head and, with the other, he blocked her mouth.

"Now listen to me carefully, either you accept the fact that you have to obey my orders or you quit. But can you really consider the second choice? You're just gonna be unemployed, with no money and unable to help your family. Is that what you want? Or maybe you better like to quit in order to leave all the dirty work to your friends? They are as unhappy as you and, if you leave, they will have to work twice harder than they already are" He removed his hand from her mouth and asked "So I repeat my question, is that what you want?" but already knew the answer.

She didn't even bother to reply, but took the time to spit on his face. She got out from the table and before she opened the door of the club she said bitterly:

"It's not for you that I do that"

And she stepped into the club, took a deep breath and walked to Honoka who was dancing around the pole with a bunch of guys looking at her too intensively.

Honoka noticed Misaki and gave her a look thank-god-you-are-finally-here. She stepped down and cheered Misaki by patting her head.

And she went on stage, reluctantly, prepared to live the most embarrassing moment of her life.

* * *

She didn't know how to proceed. Or maybe she didn't want to proceed. But she thought about all the trouble the other maids would go if she refused to proceed.

It wasn't too difficult, she just had to act like she enjoyed it and forgot about the guys watching her. So she decided to start to dance…

She hated it…

She hated the feeling to dance around a stupid pole…

She hated the feeling to be watched…

But what she hated the most was the fact that all her pride had vanished at this precise moment.

"_and I thought that Ayuzawa had more self-pride than that" _

She sighed at the memory of those words, ashamed of what she was doing

_And where is this idiot…

* * *

_

5 minutes ago

Usui was standing in the club, keeping an eye on all the possible troublemakers and those one seemed to have increased this evening.

_What is his problem to put poles…_

He watched the other maids dancing around them and he just wished to kick the whole crowd of perverts out. But he was relieved that he did not have to worry about Misaki : she would never dare to go on stage. He chuckled at the idea of Mori-san, beaten up to death by her, when he will tell her the news about the poles.

_Yeah, we better call the ambulance right now…. _

And he saw Misaki entered the club,

_He must be dead…_

He saw Misaki coming closer to Honoka,

_Oh, she must be telling her that she doesn't have to dance anymore…_

He saw Misaki standing up on stage,

_Now she will tell the whole club to leave…_

He saw Misaki starting to dance,

[…]

His jaw dropped as his heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened. He couldn't explain why he was watching this; there were no more connections in his brains.

He looked away, unable to focus anymore. He will be the one to beat to death this man…

* * *

_He's looking the floor, what an useless bodyguard…_

At least, it's a good thing he didn't notice her, she would have been embarrassed by the situation if he did.

She glanced at the other people who were looking at her, and wished she never did. Their gazes were making her sick: it's like she was a piece of meat. But it was the look on the face of Mori-san that disgusted her. He made her feel like he was the master and she was the dog the way he looked at her with his dominant eyes.

She couldn't take it anymore; she jumped down the stage in order to beat him. But as she lifted her fist on him, he took it and pulled her out the room. Even if she struggled against him, yelled at him, spitted on him, cursed his name, the more she was trying, the more he was crashing his nails in her skin.

He threw her in the room where they put the grooms and locked the door behind him. He straddled her and tied her hands with a rag.

"Why can't you just obey your master, _Misa-chan_" He gasped, madness in his features.

* * *

Usui was still looking down, trying to not listen the voice in his head that was convincing him to take her out the stage.

_It her job, it's her choice… respect that Usui…_

But the voice was louder and he couldn't help but to watch if she was okay.

Which she was not…

_Where is she?_

He just had time to see her raven hair in the crowd and noticed that she was dragged out of the room by Mori-san. He was relieved… at least she didn't have to dance anymore.

_But why is he dragging her out…_

He decided to follow her, just in case of.

It was a good thing that he was wearing this "security" shirt, everybody let him pass. When he arrived at the staff room, he was surprised to see only Satsuki.

"Hey, did you see Misaki and Mori-san?" he asked her but she answered no.

_Strange, I was sure they passed though this door._

He searched outside, in the staff washroom, in the customer's washroom and searched again and again the whole club. He was starting to get worried. He went to the kitchen (an abandoned place since the bar was pretty popular) and noticed that the door where they put the grooms was closed. This door used to be always opened. He tried to turn the handle but saw that it was lock. He tried with more force but what made him stop was the desperate voice of the one he was looking for:

"H..Help. Me!"

His eyes widened and he saw his hands shaking from anger. He suddenly forgot that a door had a handle and pushed violently the hard wood, which made the door opened.

The vision he had at this precise moment was a thing he would have to compose during all his life. A vision that he couldn't forget: the vision of _her_. The sight of her delicate body under the man he could have kill if the first thing he did wasn't to pull her softly to him. He was scared to break her into pieces: her whole body was shaking probably reacting to the punches he must have given her. Some bruises were visible on her legs and _his_ hands were stamped blue and violet on her arms, but it was her face the worst. A deep black eye was circling her eyes and the bruise was coming to her cheek, her lips were bleeding.

He wanted to hold her tightly to make the pain goes away, but knew that he could hurt her if he did. He wanted so deeply to murder the man who was in front of him but that would mean to let go of the girl in his arms… and he wasn't able to do that. But his wish was granted when Satsuki stteped into the closet and kicked his face, realizing the situation. Mori-san was softly laughing to the kick he received which annoyed Satsuki.

"Please, take her home, I'll deal with him" she said, sick worried about her employee.

Usui nodded and helped Misaki to walk outside. She had this absent gaze, like she was blind. She stumbled but she didn't even feel it since Usui was aware of each of her moves. But it's when the cold air hit her face that she came back to her senses. She stopped to walk and tried to speak as loud as she could, but it only resulted in a small whisper.

"U..Usui.. let .. me go"

He stopped at her comment and felt her body shaking.

"I can't" sad look upon his features

"Usui let me go, I'm fine" she said in a louder voice but her body was still shaking.

" You are not what I call fine, Misaki"

She met her worried gaze and her legs stopped carrying her weight. Usui caught her just in time before she could have crashed on the asphalt. She gripped his shirt and put her head on his chest.

"B..Baka.." she whispered, after what she fell asleep.

A taxi came by, probably called by one of the customer. Too bad, Usui was faster.

Still carrying Misaki, he entered in the car and laid Misaki on his lap, holding her like the world depended on it.

"I should have never let you go of my sight…"

**OOooOOooO, what will happen next :) Usui saved her a little late, but would he be in time to save the rest? Find out soon! RATE AND REVIEW! : just a reminder ;)**


	10. 10: Hurt

**Hello! Chapter 10, There a some good news in it but also REALLY bad news in it.. Don't yell at me ;)**

**P"S : Again, I know my wirtting skills aren't too good, but I will try to improve them, just tell me when there is sentence which doesn't make sense ;) **

1 hour later-Usui's appartement-

« Ok..OKAY ! I'll obey you from right now, just don't hit me again ! »

One pair of securing arms wrapped her and shook her soflty.

« Ayuzawa, it's a bad dream » Usui tried to wake her up, but her eyes were strongly closed, afraid of what she might see if she opened them.

"Ple..please.. don't hurt me.."

Usui thought she was still dreaming, but noticed that she had now her eyes wide opened and she was speaking to him.

"I won't…" He caressed the cheek that wasn't bruised, but felt her body stiffen, reacting to his hold.

He distanced himself from her.

She stayed quiet during minutes that seemed hours for him.

And then he saw her hands shaking on her laps. She hid her face in her palms and her shoulders quivered probably due to the sobs she was trying to hold back.

He made a second attempt, and touched her back in circular movements. Again, her body stiffened so he stopped.

The last thing he wanted was to hurt her.

He stood up, wanting to make her a tea, but a frozen hand grabbed his wrist. He looked at her and saw all the sadness in her eyes. He couldn't leave her in this state.

He sat on the couch and pulled her into an embrace. Her body was cold, and after this observation, he saw that she was shivering. He tried that no part of her body wasn't in contact with his, making her body warm again.

"I wasn't strong enough, after all" she mumbled, sobbing.

She was so weak, Usui thought. It was the first time he saw her like that. He wiped her tears.

"You are a girl, Misaki, he was a man"

"There are no link between the two, I have always win against men" She said, referring to the times she had the last word with the male students.

"They are boys, not men. You should let people protect you"

" You mean _you_? I don't need protection, Usui, I'm fine by myself and I will always will"

" So you forgot about tonight? You were not fine by yourself Misaki!" His tone was increasing due to her stubbornness.

"No I haven't, and yes I wasn't fine by myself. But nobody was there to help me, you were not there, were you?" She said, reproaches in her voice.

Her statement punched him. He was crushed. His heart and head were crushed. From the moment he saw her under _him_, he was ashamed of himself to not have been able to protect her. But hearing it from her just make his thoughts real.

This is not what she wanted to say, but the words just came out. Of course she knew that it wasn't his fault to not have been there and she was grateful that he found her after all. He was always there when she needed him, so what is one time next to all the times he rescued her with the exact timing? He was just late, but not too late: the situation would have certainly been worse if Usui haven't found her.

"I'm sorry, I guess I just needed someone to blame" she said, unable to believe that she was apologizing to him. But she couldn't do anything else when she saw all the shame in his eyes.

"No you're right, I should have been there for you" He whispered, sadness on his features.

It wasn't the Usui she knew, where is he: the stupid and pervert alien who likes to tease her ?

"I don't need your pity, why are you not making fun of me like you usually do?" She asked, getting free from the hug that was holding her against him.

"Because it's not funny" He stated, confusion in his gaze.

She stood up in face of him, crossing her arms on her chest.

"Well, I need you to tease me. It would mean that everything can go back to normal after what happened" She said, avoiding his eyes, unable to understand why she needed him to do something she usually hated.

"I can't do this … not when you're this weak" She looked at him, thinking that he teased her when he said that she was weak, but it was clearly not a joke. Pain and sorrow were showing in his eyes and Misaki felt like she wanted to hug him.

_Wait… no way I can think about this…_

"But I can kiss you" He said, lifting his head to look at her.

_Pervert… _

Misaki chuckled, relieved that he was smiling. And before she could hold back what she wanted to say, the words fell off her mouth.

"You can"

First surprised by her answer, he was glad that she was back to her old habits when he saw pink shades creeping up her cheeks, realizing her answer.

He stood up, and with just one hand under her chin he pressed his lips on hers waiting for the moment she would yell at him. Instead of this, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him more firmly. He put carefully his arms around her waist and she noticed it.

"Usui, I take back what I said earlier, I know you won't hurt me, so please don't think about it and make me forget him"

He cupped her bruised but still cute face and replied:

"I understand"

He then threw her on the couch, still carefully, and started where they left the night that she was drunk.

The atmosphere was, somewhat, different. They were both aware of what they were doing and where this could lead them. Misaki took off her uniform, making Usui staring at her body. He was frozen.

"Wh..what?" Misaki gasped, due the long kiss they were having.

"Those.." He said pointing at her skin.

Her breast was bruised, revealing purple stamps of fingers.

"Oh th..this… yeah he tried to…" Misaki stuttered but was stopped by the lips of Usui on hers. He didn't want to hear the rest, that would be too much for him. Then he kissed her neck until he reached her breast, soflty pressing his lips on them like it would heal the bruises. Maybe it didn't, but it felt incredibly good. First thing they knew was that Usui was shirtless under Misaki who was in underwear.

"You're sure?" He asked, still not believing it.

"Yes, make me forget him" She said reaching his lips but Usui blocked her, lying now over her.

"I won't do it if it's for _him_, I'll only do it if it's for _us _" He said in a soft voice.

She looked at him, thinking about what he said.

_-Flashback-_

_"One day, you'll be mine but only when you'll clearly realized that you want me to be yours"_

« Misaki, do you want me to be yours ? » He asked, still not sure of what she wanted.

She met his gaze, and knew that there were no going back if she said yes. The truth is that she didn't want him to go back. She just realized it : she wanted him to be the one.

« Y..Yes » she stuttered, shyly, but was confident about her answer.

Usui smiled, now on cloud nine. He wanted that she forgot all about what happened. He wanted that, when she will remember this night, she will think about all the love she had received and not the violence she got earlier.

He succeeded…

And he promised himself that she would never have to suffer, from now on.

He thought he had succeed…

* * *

_1 week later…_

After the incident, her manager gave her 1 week break. Even though if she first protested, Misaki was glad because she had lot of homework to catch up.

She hasn't seen Usui since they slept together. He didn't showed up at school either…

_**Flashback**_

_1 week ago, early in the morning…_

"I love you Ayuzawa" Usui whispered in her ear since she was so close to him. They were lying next to each other, Misaki's back touching Usui's chest and he had his arm enlacing her waist.

He had no problem to guess that she was blushing even if he couldn't see her face.

"mmm" she replied. It wasn't the first time she heard him say that, but this time… it was different. It was like he waited for a reply.

"Usually, when someone tells you that he loves you, an answer is needed" He teased her.

"Well, it's not like you were someone, so no answer is needed" She said with a tone half-teasing, half-serious.

"Ouch, that hurts Misa-chan" as he faked his disappointment, he slid his body on hers to be able to see her face.

"Please, just one time, say: I-love-you" He smiled at her.

_He's too close_

"B-Baka, how c-could I love a stupid a-alien" She stuttered, knocking him on the floor to be able to stand up. She grabbed her things and as she opened the door, she heard Usui said, still lying on the floor :

"Maybe, because you made love to me this night"

"Shhhh, someone can hear you" she said as she stepped out to see if there were someone in the corridor. She replied, a hand on the doorknob.

"We didn't made love, Usui, just sex… no feelings were involved"

and she closed the door

* * *

_Geez, why did I say that… it's not like I meant it…_

She wondered if it was because of her that he was invisible since 1 week.

_Probably not…_

When she entered in the Maid-Club, she had to walk in twice just to make sure if what she had seen was real.

"Oh, Misaki! Are you okay now?" Satsuki asked her, examining her face less bruised than it was.

If she was okay? She was more than okay. She kept looking the room, there were no more poles, aggressive lights, speaker and all that was referring to a club. It was slowly coming back to his old form : the maid latte.

"H-How is that possible?" she asked to her manager

"It's all due to a gentleman, he came 4 days ago and said that he was buying the restaurant, but not the Maid-Club, he was buying the Maid-Latte. So everything can go back to normal, Misaki" she said, a warm smile on her face.

_Everything can go back to normal_

No more aggressive customers, no more loud music and especially no more Mori-san. It's too good to be true…

"What is his name?" she asked, skeptically

"Mmm… John Robinson, he was very kind, he bought the whole maid-latte but he had no interest in it, we can do whatever we want with it" She said, overly enthusiastic.

"Ok so he came here, bought it, and he left. We'll never hear about him again?" still finding that it was non-sense.

"Absolutely! Isn't that fantastic! Especially for you, since well… we know when" She said, apologies in her voice "So you don't have to stay, the renovations will be done by tomorrow, so you're free today"

and she came back to the guys to tell them how the restaurant was supposed to look like.

Misaki left, confused.

It was like she was dreaming, she pinched her skin.

_No.. this is real._

She couldn't simply go to her home since she learned the biggest big news on Earth. She had to say that to Usui, she thought.

_He must be at his apartment since it's the week end. _

She knocked once…

Twice….

She tried to knocked louder, once…

Twice…

She yelled at him to open the door, once…

Twice….

"Oh, are you Misaki?" a old man asked her, troubled by her spirit to kick a closed door.

"Mmm.. yes" She replied, still looking at the damn door.

"Hi, I'm the janitor, Usui-san asked me to deliver this to an aggressive women who might try to burn a door if it didn't cooperate to open… I guess it's you?" And as he grinned at her he gave her a letter.

"thank you.." with no sense of humor about it. The janitor left and she unfolded the letter.

_Hello Ayuzawa,_

_I haven't been honest with you. The night we passed together just made me realize that I have feelings for someone else. This person isn't you._

_I'm going back to her,_

_Don't contact me,_

_Forget about me like I will,_

_But it wouldn't be too hard since you don't love me,_

_This is a goodbye_

_Takumi Usui_

**SO ! What do you think! No more Mori-San: **High five**, no more Usui? **High five..on my face?** Ouch you're rude guys ;) But don't be too depressed I'll upload as soon as I will finish the chapter 11, (that makes sense because I can't upload i don't have anything to upload :) )**

**AND THANKS FOR ALL OF YOU WHO REVIEWED MY STUFF! You know who you are, so make youself a high five ;)**


	11. 11: gone

**2 days since the last update! BANG! I made it quick :)**

_He was gone…_

…_She was alone_

_He never came back…_

Two months…

Two months of grudge against the man who left her alone.

Two months of wishes that she could find him and burry him alive.

Two months since she learned that the person, who made her believe that men were not all like her father, left her, making her realizing the opposite…

_He was really an idiot after all…_

"This person isn't you" _Like I cared…_

"I'm going back to her" _Good for you, you are better to stick to someone who haven't realize how stupid you are…_

"Don't contact me" _Don't be afraid of this…_

"Forget about me like I will" _The only thing I would remember is your stupidity…_

"But it wouldn't be too hard since you don't love me" _You are totally right…_

"This is a goodbye" _Great, I hope I'll never see you again…_

Saying this but doing that.

Why did a tear slid down her face,

Why did she felt like her heart was about to explode,

Why is she staring at the door of the student council,

Hoping to see his blond curled locks again…

Why is she waiting outside the maid latte, after her shift,

Hoping to see someone who will walk her home…

Why is she wandering around a specific apartment,

Waiting for someone to come back…

But above all of this…

Why is she waking up in the night, crying and sobbing for her loss wishing that he came rushing to her, enlaced her cold body, telling her that this was all a lie.

Even if the nights were a nightmare for her, she had to act normal when the sun rose. She didn't give herself one free time, afraid that when she'll do nothing, her mind will just float in painful memories.

In school, she hid her feelings behind her demon-president's aura. It was even scarier than usual resulting in the obedience of the students.

At work, it was so crowdy that she did not have time to think about anything else. At least, one thing was going right in her life. All of the aggressive and pervert customers left, but it didn't mean that there was no one to serve. Since the Maid latte re-opened, all of their older customers came back because the Siren Mocha closed. Those customers even called their friends, praising how much the Maid-latte was a fabulous restaurant. She was even glad to see the 3 idiots sitting at their usual table. It was a long time since she last saw them because the Maid-club didn't allow underage people. All of the people in the room seemed to be thankful. The proof that it's when you lost something that you realize how much it was important for you. When this thing came back to you, you are just so grateful that you won't ever let this get away from you, afraid that you might lose it again.

Misaki knows that, but in her case _it_ never came back…

She once promise herself that she would never give in to him. Stubborn that all men were the same: At first, they are all kind but the minute you trust them they leave you. Her father was like that, he was the one who created the shield she used against men.

And then a boy walked into his life. Messing with her feelings, he gradually destroyed her shield. He made her believe that maybe he wasn't like his father. But she had too much pride to admit her feelings, she even lied to herself, especially after the night they slept together.

"_We didn't made love, Usui, just sex… no feelings were involved" _

Of course she didn't mean any words of that. It's just her stupid fear to allow no one in her life. Now she would give anything to explain herself to him.

"But it wouldn't be too hard since you don't love me"

_You're wrong, totally wrong…_

Far away, a blond boy was staring at the sparkling moon, comforted by the idea that, even if they were apart, they can at least share this one thing.

_Sorry I had to lie to you, Ayuzawa…_

**There you go! it was a small chapter but it was needed to describe the state of Misaki.. Does anyone of you know how to get a beta reader? THANK YOU: REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :)**


	12. 12: Files

**HOLA! Here's the chapter 13 I think that there is 3 more chapters left to write :) Oh yeah and I want to give a special thanks to catstop (well her sister because they share an account) who helped me A LOT with my grammar since it's not my first language! So you'll discover a new side of my stories :)**

As days went by, Misaki's anger quickly faded away until all that remained was pure remorse.

What if she hadn't denied her feelings?

What if she hadn't been so cruel to him?

What if she hadn't uttered those heartbreaking words the last time she saw him?

"_Misaaaa-chan!"_her childhood best friend, Shintani Hinata, said as he burst into the student council room.

He had been so good to her since Usui left. And despite her desperate attempts at the perfect façade meant to hide her depression, Shintani could clearly see something was wrong.

"Let's go out tonight!" he said in his usual overly enthusiastic manner.

Any girl would think she was being asked on a date, but Misaki knew that it wasn't like that. Everything between them was strictly "just friends".

"Let me grab my things," she replied.

She hadn't noticed it, but she had become so utterly dependent of his presence that it hurt to _not_ have him around. Maybe it was when she finally admitted to herself that Usui wasn't coming back. He helped her to get back on her feet but she still needed him to stand beside her if she falls. That's why she never refused anything from him.

As they walked down the deserted street in silence, Misaki at last spoke. "What would you do if you like someone and this person doesn't like you back?" she asked Shintani, shyly, because it was the first time that she had admitted out-loud her feelings for Usui.

Shintani looked at her, sensing the series demeanor.

"I'd be their friend," he blushed softly "so I can be always with this person. Even if she didn't love me back, at least I could be in her life," he said, more talking to himself than answering Misaki.

"Ok...and what if this person wasn't there anymore… you couldn't be in his life?" she pushed onward.

Shintani was loudly interrupted from his train of thoughts and stopped dead in his tracks, realizing that she was talking about Usui. He looked at her seriously and said:

"In that case, I'd forget this person."

Misaki stopped walking as well, confusion and hurt painted in her eyes. It wasn't the answer she had been hoping for.

"What?" she choked out.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and stared deeply into her eyes, his gaze was a mixture of disappointment and frustration.

"You have to forget him, Misaki, He doesn't deserve you if he left you. Usui is not the one for you," Shintani said sternly.

"W-Wait.. I w-wasn't talking about h-him" she stuttered, suddenly feeling exposed.

"C'mon Misaki, you have been depressed for 3 months, it's obvious that it was because of him. One day he was there and you were happy and the next day he was gone and you were sad. It's time that you let go of the past… he'll never come back," his last words bulldozed right through her.

Thinking it was a thing, but hearing it from someone else was completely different.

_He'll never come back…_

She averted her gaze quickly, though not pushing him away.

Shintani raised one hand to her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Like I said, he's not the one for you. I am, I'll never hurt you Misaki."

Too surprised by what he said, she didn't have time to push him away when he pressed his lips on hers.

Shock turned to anger quickly as only one thing passed through her mind: she didn't want to forget about the lips of the last person who kissed her. She pushed him away.

"S-Stop, we're supposed to be friends" she said a hand on her mouth.

He started to back away, completely devastated and rejected but was still close enough for Misaki to hear his final stand: "Friends, huh… at least I could be in your life unlike someone else," and then he vanished into the shadows of the nearby alley way. She stood dumbfounded for a moment as his words sped by her, leaving in the wake complete realization. What Shintani meant was _he_ staying beside her, not because he wanted to be "just friends" with her, but it was the only thing he could do since she had chosen Usui over him.

She could now understand the way he felt since she was in the same situation… or almost…

_The difference is that I can't stand beside him and be "just friends"… where are you Usui…

* * *

_

Misaki stared blankly at the pile of folders that still lay on her desk. These documents had consumed all of her spare time for three straight days now.

_How boring…_

The school asked her to compile specific files from the files of EVERY student at Seika High.

But after hours of hard work, she only had one left. The one she had been dreading the most. She glanced down at the name on the file:

Takumi Usui.

_FLASH BACK_

"_I'm sorry to have overreacted yesterday," she told Shintani._

"_No it's okay, I really should think more before I act," he replied, returning to his childish old-self like nothing happened as he munched down a granola bar._

"_Okay…" she said, happy that she wouldn't have to beg for his forgiveness._

_He finished his snack and nestled down on the grass, patting the lush green spot next to him, offering her a seat. He breathed in deep and looked up at her with a now serious gaze._

"_Forget about what I said yesterday," Shintani began, "don't forget him, memories are the only things that keeps you close to someone while they're gone. If you're not ready to let go of him, then don't," he said as he averted his gaze, focusing on the grass he was ripping from the ground. It must have been hard for him to admit this._

_Misaki only nodded and lay on the grass, closing her eyes._

"_Thanks for being here, You-kun, it means a lot."_

"_Well, it's not like I'm forcing myself to stay with you," he said in a teasing voice. He laid down on his stomach to be able to see her face._

"_I've been thinking about that… are you mad at him to have left you or you're mad because you have regrets?"_

_She abruptly opened her eyes only to find a concerned look etched into Shintani's face._

"_Both I guess," she replied uneasy._

_If she would have admitted her feelings or at least had been easier on him about it he would probably still be here by her side._

"_I see… you know… one day you'll have to open your heart to someone Misaki."_

_She closed her eyes, absorbed by those words._

"_Yeah, I know… it's just that 'someone' is no longer here," she whispered to herself._

_And you can't open something that is broken._

She fazed back to reality and shot an aggravated glance at her folders that still lay untouched.

Takumi Usui.

She stared at the name, knowing she had to open the folder, but her hands wouldn't budge.

_C'mon Misaki, it's just a bunch of stupid papers._

So, she opened it collected the information she needed. Once she was done, she put it away, but something fell from it. She bent down to rejoin the small paper with it's family, but something caught her attention. It was a copy of check, written with the intention to pay Usui's tuition a few months back. She looked harder at the name in the top left corner of the check, trying to figure out why it seemed so familiar.

'John Robinson'

Then Satsuki's words rang through her head, bring a brand new headache along with them.

"_John Robinson, he was very kind, he bought the whole maid-latte but he had no interest in it."_

If he had no interest in buying it, is it because someone else did?

Her gaze slowly shifted back to the name written on the file:

Takumi Usui

**Ouhhh! You didn't see it coming ;) Maybe our Usui is less stupid than we thought hihiihi so what do you think! Especially with errors :) thanks again to catstop :) and all of those who reviewed my work I appreciate it :)**

**Merry christmas ! (yes the countdown has begun ) xxxx**


	13. 13 Picture of a broken heart

**Yah! Hands up, two days and an other chapter ready! Put your hands up, put put your hands up, touch the ceiling baby (the club can't even handle me -Flo rida)**

The file slid across the desk only to be stopped by a slim and pale hand, "You're quite fast, now aren't you, Usui?" Gerrard, Usui's elder brother, asked with slight sarcasm.

Usui simply nodded at the statement and turned around to return to his office but was stopped when his brother made one of his epic digs. "Stop being so depressed, it was your choice to leave, after all," Gerrard said as he opened the document to examine it, although he knew there weren't any errors.

"I know," Usui replied blankly as he continued towards the door.

He walked through corridors, hands in his pockets, and walked into his office. He sat on his desk chair and turned around to face the window.

_How could it only have been three months?_

He did everything he could to think push her out of his mind, but as soon as he was done with a file, memories of his beloved maid invaded his head.

"It's perfect, Takumi, as always" Gerrard commented sarcastically as he followed Usui into his office. Usui didn't even turn to look at him.

"But I wonder, why are you're working so fast, not that it's bad, but you have to pay him back with your time, not the number of documents you achieve," Gerrard added with the hopes of making things harder on Usui. Gerrard was about to leave, but then stopped when his brother spoke.

"Because it occupies me," Usui replied, as if it didn't affect him at all.

Gerrard came back to his desk feeling quite annoyed at the nonchalance of his brother.

"It's because of her, right?"

"…."

Gerrard was getting angry, and the fact that Usui was ignoring him, didn't help his temper.

Gerrard was a sharp guy, always prepared and insistent on holding the upper hand in every situation, which is why he had some research done on this girl when he had caught wind of the real reason his little brother had returned.

"Well," Gerrard spat "you should just forget about her..."

Usui continued to stare quietly at the stars.

_I don't want to forget her..._

Now Gerrard was angry. Having lost his temper at Usui's lack of response, he stomped out of the room and into his office yelling "I'll be right back!"

Usui sighed.

Gerrard returned to Usui with a manila folder in his hand, and threw it down on the desk. "I was going to save this for later! But you leave me no choice…"

Gerrard removed a photo from the envelope and slide it across the desk.

"It seems like she forgot you, Takumi, why can't you do the same?"

Even if Usui couldn't see Gerrard's face, it was evident a small grin was plastered on it, just from the tone of his voice. Gerrard had always been like this: he acted like all he was doing was for the best interest of his brother, but in reality, all he cared about was himself.

Usui heard footsteps leaving the room and then door closed. Silence surrounded him. Usui turned around and took a glance at the photo, but quickly opened a drawer on his left to him and threw it in. His hands were shaking as was his heart. He was unable to remove the picture in his mind which two people were kissing each other. Raven hair melted with cinnamon locks of a guy he thought he was a simple friend to her. She had repeated countless times to him that it was only friendship… she clearly had lied.

Usui opened the drawer on his right and pulled out his unfinished letter.

_I wish I could say this, I wish I could send this letter to you, but I can't. I will never be able to._

**Dear Misaki:**

**-What I said wasn't true. There is no woman in the world that could replace you. I'd rather be alone than to be with someone else. I'm in England, working for my grandfather named John Robinson. We made a deal that if I work for two years with him, he would buy Maid Latte. I'm sorry. I lo-**

Usui sighed as he finished reading it for the fourth time today. She could never see this, she could never know.

Usui folded the paper back up and placed it the drawer again. He leaned back and spun around in his office chair, facing the starry night. As he closed his eyes, the image of her kissing Shinanti plagued back his mind. But in the midst of his turmoil, something made him smile, if only slightly.

"You moved on quite fast, Ayuzawa... as I planned…"

* * *

Misaki was lying on her bed, trying to make sense of what she saw in Usui's file. She couldn't understand why the buyer of the maid latte and the person who paid the tuition fee of Usui was the same person. Suddenly, something hit her.

_Oh, I know! John Robinson is the chief of alien orginization! Usui is his son that's why he paid for his school. Usui is a pervert so it wouldn't be an impossible conclusion to admit that his father is also a pervert, it's simply genetics. So he paid for the maid latte because he knows that we will owe him something but who knows what he wants, perverted stuff probably. Usui had to leave because his father forced him to come back so he could marry a "beautiful" alien in order to live happily ever after._

Misaki shook her head and smiled at how she could make stupid scenarios.

She picked up his letter, the last sign of his presence, and read it again, not as though she needed to, she already has it memorized.

The night we passed together just made me realize that I have feelings for someone else. This person isn't you.

_I wish I were the one for you..._

I'm going back to her,

_I wish I would be the one for whom you would come back to…_

Forget about me like I will,

_I wish there would still be a place for me in your heart, because you're in mine and you'll always be…_

But it wouldn't be too hard since you don't love me,

_I wish to erase all the things I've said that made you believe it, because it's totally false…_

This is a goodbye

_But wishes just come true when you wish on a shooting star and, since you've been gone, my nights are dark, empty of any stars for me to wish on._

She wiped the tear that was sliding on her cheek.

_Geez... and I promised myself that I won't ever cry for this stupid alien..._

She stood up, trying to change the channel in her mind but the name of John Robinson was in every mental commercial. She sat on her desk's chair, and opened her laptop.

"John Robinson ..,412 search results," indicated her research motor.

She clicked on the first website and read about it. The Robinson from this website was the CEO of a company in England.

_Yeah, right, why would an important CEO have a interest in a little maid coffee and a stupid alien..._

Curious, she decided to explore the rest of the website. She clicked anywhere she could clicked and ended up in the"Our Team"section. She scrolled to the bottom until her eyes caught something that made her heart clenched.

**Research Executive Assistant**

**Usui Takumi**

_So you're now in England..._

She printed the page and, as she rushed to take the bus, she dialed the number of the one she promised herself to never call… but all of this could go to hell!

"Hello, it's Ayuzawa Misaki, I need your help, Igarashi."

**BANGG! Misaki is prepared to do anything, isn't she ;) I haven't begin the next chapter but your reviews would help me to focus on this. hihihi it's a joke I don't like to blackmail people. Though I have to prepare for my law exams which is totally more fun than to write (sarcastic) , anyways I want to give a special thanks to my Beta reader: Catstop! She's amazing!**

**and to all of you who reviewed every chapter or almost ;) I'm thinking about**

**Ayumi Firefly-steph**

**.otaku**

**aira2889**

**krissy2lip**

**(...)**

**and others but I can't type all the names ;)**


	14. 14 London

_Previously..._

**Research Executive Assistant**

**Usui Takumi**

_So you're now in England..._

She printed the page and, as she rushed to take the bus, she dialed the number of the one she promised herself to never call… but all of this could go to hell!

"Hello, it's Ayuzawa Misaki, I need your help, Igarashi."

Tora eyed Misaki over the top of the paper, and added smugly,

"What do _I _get in exchange?"

"My forgiveness," Misaki replied, "I'm ready to forgive you for what you did to me," she said referring to the moment when he forced himself on her. In reality, she would never forgive him, but Misaki was willing to pretend for the sake of getting him to help her.

Tora momentarily pondered what she said, not really seeming to buy her reason.

He opened his laptop and began, "alright, I accept. But not for the reasons you presented," he said as he raised one eyebrow mischievously. "It's no fun to harass you now that Usui isn't here to get mad at me over it," he said with a dramatic sigh, "there's no point in bothering anymore... so I'm ready to bring him back in order to appropriately take you away from him," he said with a smug smile.

She wasn't sure if he was serious or not.

"Pervert..." she mumbled under her breath, deciding he was.

"Is that a way to thank the man who just bought you plane tickets to England?" he said in a fake-hurt voice as he slipped his computer down in a bag.

Once again, she stared at him waiting for the moment, waiting for the punch line. But it never came…

"W-Wait, what? When are we leaving? What will we do? What is the plan? Whe-" she started to ask questions but was cut off.

"Stop, it's really annoying," he said as he shut his eyes and waved a hand in disapproval.

"Bu-" she began again.

"The plane" he spoke loudly "leaves in an hour," he finished in a normal tone.

Tora grabbed his coat and walked over towards his desk, reaching down towards the pen on the table but instead moved over and grabbed her hand firmly.

"Shall we go, my dear _Misaki_?" he said with a smirk as he watched her boil over at the sound of her given name coming from_him._

_What did I get myself into… she was starting to regret it, whatever it was.

* * *

_

Misaki peeked out the window, watching her beloved home-town fade into the distance as the plane got took off. It was the first time she had flown on an airplane and should be excited, but she wasn't due to the fact that Tora was sitting next to her.

Hours passed….

"You don't have to glue yourself to the window, I don't bite,_Misaki,_" Tora said as he reduced the space between them, leaning towards her face.

"Of course, we all know that you're capable of much worse," she commented as she pushed him away, staring again out the window. "Anyways, I thought that every rich guy had a private jet. Why are we stuck in a public airplane?" she added in a harsh tone, even though she was grateful that he had accepted to bring her to London.

"I have one, but I wouldn't be able to sit as close as you if we took it instead," he said teasingly as he grabbed a magazine in front of him. "Soooo…. Do you really think that you're going to be able to bring Usui back to japan?" he asked casually, nonchalantly turning the pages and scanning through the ridiculously overpriced items.

"No…that would just be waste of time," she mumbled, playing with the fabric of the armrest while leaning on her other arm to watch the clouds.

Tora closed the magazine and placed it back in the seat compartments.

"Then what's the point in going at all?"

Misaki let out a long sigh, annoyed by his questions. But she felt compelled to respond him since he was the one who paid for these tickets.

"I just want to know if he's the one behind the purchase of the Maid latte," she responded, sighing.

"You know that you could have just called him instead of this 8 hour flight," he stated the obvious.

"I don't have his number, he changed his older one,"

"So you're not able to find a simple phone number, but you are able to find his address?" he asked, pointing the absurdity of her behavior.

An awkward silence resulted of his question. Misaki swallowed her pride, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"I don't know his address either …"

Tora smirked at her lack of organization for this particular moment.

"You're aware that London is a big city, aren't you?"

"Yes, I-KNOW," she snarled as she tried to find a loophole in the conversation.

"That's why….I'll directly meet him at his work place," she stated proudly, overly relieved that she thought a decent way out of that mess.

"Then why didn't you simply call him at work in the first place!"

"BECAUSE I WANTED TO SEE HIM _ASSHOLE _IS THAT SO HARD TO GET?" she furiously snapped.

A pregnant pause endured and a serious gaze clashed with a calm, composed expression. Suddenly, Misaki realized what she just had said and a crimson red crept up her cheeks.

"I-I n-need to go to the washroom," she stuttered trying to make her way to the toilet.

She opened the tap and threw cold water on her face in order to get back to her senses. She looked herself in the mirror.

_Damn, what was I thinking to say that out-loud…_

She slowly returned to her seat but soon regretted her choice when she saw Tora laughing at her. She hit him in the head and sat down, returning to her window-glaring exercises.

"Now that your feelings are clear, how do you intend to bring him back?" he grinned at her.

"I told you, it's not my intention," she growled.

"So you're just going to waltz into his office, accuse him of buying a maid café 6000 miles from London, and just hop back on an eight hour flight to Japan?" he asked, still trying to summarize the facts by making them look ridiculous.

"Yeah…you have a better idea?" she sarcastically asked.

He tapped a finger on his chin, and threw her a side glance evil smile.

Misaki cut her eyes, trying to figure out what Tora was plotting.

"I do have a better idea, how about we can go to a party tonight?" he smiled.

"And why would we do that?" she asked blankly, knowing that it would be another way for him to mess around.

"Because Usui will be there," he casually stated.

She turned her gaze savagely on Tora, a gleam of murder in her eyes.

"W-WHAT? When were you planning on telling me this? You could have at least saved me the time of coming up with MY stupid plan!"

"At least, you admit that it was stupid…" he simply stated, not affected at all by the killing aura of the girl clenching her fists beside him.

She took a deep breath and tried to ask in a softer tone:

"How do you know that he will be there?" For once, she was giving Tora the benefit of the doubt.

"Because it's his grandfather's birthday, why wouldn't he be there?" he replied, making it sound overly obvious.

"How do you know it's tonight?" she asked back.

"Because I'm invited."

"WHAT? So you were going to London anyway tonight?" she yelled.

"Well, of course! But with you by my side, at least I have a date, _Misaki »_ he gave her a wink.

She breathed in deeply, trying to control her temper. She couldn't turn on him yet, he still might know more.

"Anyth-" she began, but was cut off.

"Excuse me m'am," they both looked up at the sound of the flight attendant speaking to them, "we'll be landing soon, please buckle your seat belt," she finished with a smile and walked away as Misaki fiddled with the seat belt, trying to get it to snap together.

"Anything else?" she asked, the venom seeping out in her tone, partly at Tora and partly at the safety contraption.

"Not off the top of my head… oh no, I forgot," he smiled wickedly, "Usui's grandfather is named John Robinson," he finished with a sigh, trying to make it sound like he just remembered.

"W-WHAT!" she screeched, throwing both ends of the still unbuckled seatbelt down as she said it, "why did you keep all this information to yourself!" she growled.

"Because you didn't ask…" he trailed off.

"I ASK YOU NOW: WHAT ELSE DO YOU KNOW?" she said as she grabbed him by the collar.

"That everybody is staring at your violence,"

Misaki looked around, and sure enough everyone was staring at her.

"And…" he began,

Misaki clenched her fists, he was really starting to piss her off.

"your seatbelt is still unfastened," he finished with a smirk.

* * *

"Why do I have to wear this again?" she grumbled as she pulled her dress down, trying to cover more of her legs, but then growled when she noticed her bra showing and pulled the dress back up, once again, revealing her legs.

"Because it has to match with my tie… which is green," he replied while fixing his tie in the mirror.

"Idiot, I was speaking about the length not the color, couldn't you have chosen something less…_revealing_" she said referring to the fact that her dress cut a few inches above her knees.

"Oh, please, it's not that short, just enough to show that you have beautiful legs, Usui will be a happy about my choice, I assure you that," Tora smirked.

Misaki's heart raced at the sound of his name. She remembered why she was there.

_Usui…_

"So, what do I say to him?" she asked nervously.

"You haven't thought about that yet?" he asked.

"When was I supposed to do that?" she yelled back.

"Let's see, the twenty minutes before the plane, the fifteen in security, the thirty in the airport, the eight hours on the plane, the thirty minutes in customs, the ten minutes in the taxi, while you were changing, the last ten minutes we've been standing here..." he placed a finger on his chin, "or perhaps the three months before we came," he added.

"ALRIGHT, I GOT IT!" she yelled, "I did think about it a little! But, I wasn't aware we were going to a PARTY because YOU didn't tell me until the END of the eight hours on the plane! So, all of my plans were for a PRIVATE meeting, not in the middle of a ballroom!" she huffed.

"Oh, well you don't have to worry about that. He won't be in the ballroom or at the dinner anyhow," he led her through the entry way and down a long, elaborately decorated hallway.

"W-WHAT? But you said-" she stuttered.

"I know what I said, I mean that he probably won't be in the ballroom, he just comes down in the beginning to show he's there, but he did that ten minutes ago" Tora added.

"Then why didn't we go talk to him ten minutes ago when he WAS there!" she shouted.

"Because, you were too paranoid about your dress being too short. So, since you spent ten minutes pointlessly arguing with me that 'you weren't going to wear it', you missed him," he smirked.

"THEN WHY AM I EVEN DOING THIS IF I'VE ALREADY MISSED HIM!" she waved her arms around dramatically.

"Because," Tora stopped suddenly and opened a hallway door, revealing a huge spiral stair case, "he's in his quarters, upstairs. Oh! This way you can use that wonderful _oh-so-private _conversation you planned out," he smirked.

Misaki growled and looked up the dark staircase, despite the overly expensive detailed design engraved into the side of the stairs, they looked intimidating and scary.

"U-upstairs, uh?" she stuttered.

"Second door on the right," he added.

She began towards the stairs, but right before he closed the door behind her she slipped her foot in it.

"W-Wait," she started.

"What now?" he remarked.

"I just remembered the reason he left Japan in the first place," she began.

"And that is…" he pushed onwards.

"May-maybe he's with his girlfriend," she choked out.

Tora looked puzzled at this unexpected remark, then regained his normal composure.

"That would be very unlikely," he ushered her forward out of the door and towards the staircase, "now GO!" he finished as he shut it.

She climbed up step by step the long swirling staircase that will soon deliver her to the direct cause of her suffering during the last 3 months. She knew that her pain wouldn't sooth when she saw him, it would only get worse. Because she knew that he was never coming back…

She reached the 2nd door on the right, and took a deep breath.

_Ok, it's not that hard, you just have to ask about Maid Latte and leave…_

She turned the doorknob slowly and opened the door, peeking around the corner. It was very dark, that the only thing she saw was a small flame in the fireplace slightly hidden by a massive sofa facing it. Someone was sitting on it, hypnotized by the smooth dance of the flames. At first, she didn't recognize him, the only thing she could see was the back of his head, but the firelight helped her, illuminating his shimmering blond locks.

At this moment, she wanted to forgive him. Forgive and forget about all the pain she had gone through these past months because he left her. Seeing him so close to her, all she wanted was for him to hug her tight and never let go. But the reason he left stopped her. He didn't want her, and he never would.

She cleared her throat and finally managed to say something,

"Long time no see, _Usui._"

**D-O-N-E! So what will she tell him! Or will she be able to tell him something? Maybe he doesn't want to hear it ;)**

**I have a bad or good news, depends on the way you see it, the next chapter would be the last, because everything has an end even my stories ;)**

**Once again I want to thank my beta reader,catstop, who had done once again an amazing job not only for the grammar but also for turning funny moments into funnier ones :)**

**Also, since it's almost the end, I feel nostalgic and also because it's almost christmas I feel like giving you a gift ! For every review I got I will answer it which I didn't do previously ;)**

**Also I secretly wish that this story "Whatever it takes", will have 80 reviews. Now it have 67 reviews :) Help me please :)**

**CIAOOOOOO**


	15. 15: Someone's coldness

**Soooo here's the final chapter! I'm so sorry for the long wait! I'll just sum up some lines, to fresh up your mind:**

**

* * *

**

**_The maid latte was sold by a despicable man: Mori-san. He changed it into a strip club. He hurt Misaki because she didn't want to cooperate. Usui has left. It has been 3 months that she didn't have any of his news, she found on the internet that he works in London. She asked for help to Igarashi. He decided to bring her to london. And there she is, 3 months without seeing each other!:_**

_

* * *

_

She turned the doorknob slowly and opened the door, peeking around the corner. It was very dark, that the only thing she saw was a small flame in the fireplace slightly hidden by a massive sofa facing it. Someone was sitting on it, hypnotized by the smooth dance of the flames. At first, she didn't recognize him, the only thing she could see was the back of his head, but the firelight helped her, illuminating his shimmering blond locks.

She cleared her throat and finally managed to say something,

"Long time no see, _Usui."_

She tried to sound calm, but the nervous gasp she let out betrayed her composure.

He remained in the same position he was, so still that she almost thought he was a decoration.

_Maybe it's just my imagination and he's not there…_

But he finally decided to move and take a sip of his drink, although remaining silent.

Abandoning her was one thing, but ignoring her when she finally does show up, is something totally different.

"You could at least answer me, _idiot,_" she said, upset about his silence but soon regreted the last word that slipped of her mouth.

He took another sip, but still didn't turn around.

"Hmmm… what do you want, _Ayuzawa?_"

The coldness of his voice almost made her shiver. But then again, she couldn't seriously hope for a warm greeting after three months of absence. Still, he's the one who quit on her. She simply stood there, attempting to find her inner strength, but her throat constricted from the indifference that he pronounced her name with.

"I-I j-just wanted to ask you something," she stammered, feeling uneasy.

He finished his drink and leaned back on the sofa.

"You took an eight hour flight _just _to ask me something…a phone call would have been enough, you know," he said spitefully, still looking at the fireplace.

_Yeah, someone told me that…_

In fact, she much preferred the way Igarashi pointed out the absurdity of her choice; he was just making fun of her. But even though Usui said virtually the same thing, the way he meant it means something totally different. He doesn't want her there.

Three months ago, she would have smashed him for such remarks.

But those three months changed her, making her weak. She doesn't even have the strength to make a proper reply. Something warm came out her eye, but she immediately wiped it away, trying to keep what was left of her pride.

"Yeah… I shouldn't have… I was wrong… I'm sorry to have bothered you"

She waited, secretly hoping for him to say that she wasn't a bother. But no words were spoken as if the silent was her only audience.

She decided to turn away, but something made her stop, something that she would never had wish to hear. Frozen cold words uttered by the most bitter version of himself.

« You're right, you souldn't have come »

She could have collapsed,

Or she could have cried

She even almost screamed from pain

But she didn't…

Because he no longer cared…

So she turned the handle in order to leave.

He was not worthy of her tears,

Neither of her torture

It was something she must bring back with her,

_He doesn't care…_

So she opened the door, but, strangely, it immediately closed.

She raised her head and saw two hands preventing the door to open. It was _his _hands. She could feel his cold breath on her neck.

She turned around to face him, still trapped in the jail of his arms. His jade-green eyes were hidden behind his locks as he breathed slowly but loudly.

She didn't see that coming,

And she didn't understand it either, but she didn't cared because…

_He doesn't cared…_

So she made a second attempt to leave but was soon stopped by a pair of strong but shaky arms enlacing firmly her shoulders. He pushed her gingerly on the closed door like he was about to fall.

"Please… Misaki d-don't go.." he murmured painfully.

Her mind went blank. She didn't know what to do,

what to say…

how to react…

She felt her body rising off the ground, only to placed on a sofa. A pair of sparkling green eyes looked at her attentively.

Damn that she had missed those eyes…

He laid his body on her, cautiously, and hugged her, hiding his head in the crook of her neck. She shivered from the feeling of his breath on her skin.

_This is not right…_

She realized that if he continued to do that, goodbyes would only be harder. If it was an other way to mess around with her, she won't fall for it again because her heart couldn't take it anymore.

"How far are you ready to go to destruct me, once again, Usui…"she whispered.

He tightened the hold that he had on her body, like he was trying to prove her something. Strangely, she did the same thing even if her head was telling her to let go.

"Seriously, why are you like this…" she tried to push him away, unwillingly, remembering his letter "…what about the girl you love"

He raised his head in order to see the face that he dreamt so much about these past months. Now that she was in his arms, he was unable to keep himself from touching her. As he caressed gently her cheek, he noticed all the sadness in her eyes.

"She's right in front of me," he simply said with a glowing smile brightening his angel face.

She didn't understand the meaning of his words; she was so puzzled that she looked behind her to see if there was someone.

"But the way you acted 5 minutes ago? And you wrote-" she began to say, realizing that he was speaking about her, but was cut off by the lips of Usui softly rubbing against hers.

She missed that also…

"It doesn't matter what I wrote… the letter was a lie… "he pushed up on his two arms, so he could clearly see her.

"You're the only one for me, don't ever doubt about it again," he leaned back down to kiss her, but Misaki stopped the kiss with her hand.

"A lie?" she said, angry for some reason, "all of it was a lie? Are you kidding me? I cried for nothing during 3 months, afraid that you didn't care about me, afraid that I'll never see you again… and you are telling me that the letter that destructed my life, WAS A LIE?"

She was so pissed that she tried to get away but both of them didn't really wish to let go of their hold, so she just managed to push him on the floor, falling on his body. A tear slid down on her face to fall on Usui's cheek.

"I-I was scared that you forgot me, _idiot_" and she hid her face on his chest, no longer able to retain her tears.

He patted her hair, and enlaced her tightly, never wanting to let her go again. He would never have thought that the strong president would have cry for an idiot like him.

"Even if I wanted, I couldn't forget you," he said, hurt that she could have thought that.

"Then why did you write that letter?"

He took a deep breath, almost as he was unable to believe what he was about to say.

"I wanted you to hate me, so you could move on with your life and forget about me…so when I saw you… standing so close to me after three months… I couldn't just abandon the idea, I still wanted you to hate me…but… I guess it didn't work out that well,"

"You're really an idiot…how could you come up with such a ridiculous plan?" she rolled her eyes.

He cupped her face and wiped away her tears.

"I just wanted the best for you, it wasn't as ridiculous as you think…a part of my plan did work…you're happy now with Shintani, r-right?"

Usui's voice, which was always steady, trembled at his last words.

Misaki looked at him, puzzled by the question.

"Uh, yeah… he has been an incredible friend to me recently," she said, still confused about the reason why he asked her that.

_Still denying it…_ Usui thought.

"Just a friend? Don't bother hiding it from me, Misaki," he said, trying to keep his tone under control, the goal wasn't to scare her. He wanted her to tell the truth by herself.

Which never happened. She remained silent, looking more dumbfounded than ever.

"I've saw the picture of you two kissing ," he finally said.

Misaki boiled at the misunderstanding. She flushed red.

"N-No, you got it all wrong! He was the one who kissed me! I immediately pushed him away. It just happened once, we're just friends, nothing more than that!" she explained, like a little girl who was trying to convince her father that the guy who kissed her outside, wasn't her boyfriend. But in her case, it was true.

Usui's eyes were wide opened, feeling relieved by what she said. He leaned up and got on the couch while picking Misaki off the floor and placing her on his lap, holding her close. He expected a comment like "you pervert, I'm not a toy!" But she didn't even struggle, choosing to snuggle against his body. He smirked at her action.

"So my plan was totally ridiculous after all, you didn't even move on," he said as he kissed her head.

He realized that keeping himself away from her, was the worst thing he had ever done. He was fine to be the only one to suffer from her absence, but regretted the fact that she felt the same way since the beginning; he could have never guessed that.

"Well idiots make idiotic plans… but why did you leave in the first place?" she asked, enjoying the warmth that emanated from his body.

He caressed her hair and cleared his throat in order to look serious.

"After what happened between you and Mori-san at the club… I promised myself to never see you that weak again,"

He looked troubled, probably remembering the Misaki from that night; delicate and hurt.

"And your solution was to never see me again?" she asked, finding it absurd.

"No, I simply didn't want you to be weak again, so I called my grandfather and asked him if he could buy the Maid-Latte to bring it back to its old vocation: no more poles, no more Mori-san. He accepted but only at one condition: I had to work for him for 2 years. So that's why I wrote you that letter, not wanting you to waste your life for 2 years waiting for me, because a part of me would have wanted that…"

Misaki listened to him, attentively. It was now all clear to her. She softly played with his watch.

"You know you didn't have to do that for me. I was glad that Maid-Latte was back to normal, but it doesn't even compare to what I felt after you were gone… you didn't respect your promise: I'm weaker than ever, _Usui,_" She whispered, unable to stop the words coming out her mouth. She was slowly admitting her feelings_, finally_.

"I'm sorry for this, but… "be said, remorse in his voice.

"…who could have known that the demoniac president fell in love with a strange alien like me?" He stated, the remorse melting away, leaving teasing in its place. He looked at Misaki who was now red from embarrassment. He waited for her traditional "I-m-not-in-love-with-you" hit behind the head.

Instead, she re-positioned herself to sit astride his legs to face him. She hid her gaze behind her purple locks and nervously played with the shirt of Usui.

"Y-You're right… thinking that I lost you, it made me realized how important you are to me, it made me realized my feelings that I've denied since the beginning, it made me realized that I…" she choked out, hesitating in continuing her sentence.

"It made you realized that?" Usui helped her to pursue, wanting so bad to hear her say it, even thought he already knew it.

"T-that I…" she gulped and looked deeply in his eyes,

"…love you" she managed to say, surprising herself more than Usui.

She laughed happily and repeated it, "yeah that's it, I lov-" but was cut off when he kissed her forcefully, overjoyed that she finally said it. He pushed her back on the couch to kiss her with more strength.

"I know," he breathed between kisses, "I love you too."

Neither wanted to let go. They didn't want this to end.

She pulled away suddenly, "will you come back to Japan?"

He stopped, and caught back his breath from the kiss.

"Anything for you,"

_So much better than a yes_

They didn't know how they would manage to convince his grandfather, but they knew that one day they'd succeed. After all, love was a wonderful power. And when a stubborn and strong maid-president joined forces with an uncommon and handsome alien, nothing could ever stand in their way...

* * *

**F-I-N-I-T-O! I hope you liked it! That finishes my fourth and longest story! I'm currently doing a fifth story, Hourray :) RATE AND REVIEW!**


End file.
